Wolf Pass
by cassmo451
Summary: This is my idea of how and who Leah imprints, and how it effects the pack when she does.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea of Leah imprinting. This would be a couple of years after Breaking Dawn so Leah has had some time to get used to the Cullens. I know this is different from the other stories that are told on here, but it's what I think might happen. Although I do still enjoy reading the other ideas. All characters and original books belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I was sniffing through the underbrush while on patrol again, and thinking about my alternatives to this life. I really should start looking for colleges, the threat to La Push was over for now. Even though I didn't like this group of vamps, just for what they were, I had learned to respect their compassion for human life. Unfortunately, the friends they attracted didn't seem to have the same tastes in food. So we continued to patrol for any new trails.

Jacob and Sam were working better together and respected each others territories fairly well. Always asking permission before crossing over lines. More out of respect for each other than any boundary issues. Me, Seth, Embry and Quil were all part of Jakes pack around the Cullens and Forks area and Sam still ran the LaPush pack. So far it had worked out rather well. The Cullens had even contracted to build us a house so we would have a place to sleep when we were on call and not in LaPush with our families. They didn't build it themselves to keep the smell out of our place. And that little bloodsucker, Alice had ordered me some clothing and had my closet stocked. I hated to admit it but the clothes were really cute. I was not able to wear the dresses and fancy stuff that much because I had nowhere really to wear it, but the jeans and T-shirts came in handy.

Each one of us had our own little apartment with a door opening to a privacy area outside to phase in before we went in or out. On the inside our separate rooms were connected to a common living and kitchen area. Each bedroom also had its own bathroom which was really nice when you were the only girl. Again Alice had ordered a bunch of soaps and girly lotions to stock my bathroom. That girl had some serious spending issues.

Jake had tried to argue with the Cullens about the "bunkhouse" but Bella had insisted that it was her fault that we were displaced and she wanted to repay us for all the help we'd given her. Jake still tried to argue but then Renesmee did that weird thought thing with her hand on his face and just asked "Please" and Jake caved. Imprinting could be a real pain in the butt.

How could I complain though? It was kind of nice having my own little space and the Cullens insisted that it was payment for the added security. But the truth was I wanted to have a real job and a life that wasn't about being the only female dog. I wanted to do something real and normal again. I just needed to learn to control my temper.

As I was thinking this I came across a new scent. Somewhat familiar but then again not. "Hey, Seth, I found something over here by the cliffs. I'm going to go check it out," I thought through our connection.

"Okay, Leah. But be careful," he said in a deeper mind voice than I had gotten used to.

My little brother was growing up and a lot more mature. He'd even learned to respect other wolf's thoughts and try and stay out of them. I heard him chuckle and added "most of the time." Then I heard him say, "I'm trying, Sis. Give me a break."

I chuckled back, then followed the trail of the scent I'd found. It wasn't vampire I could tell that much but it wasn't human either. The trail suddenly stopped at the top of the cliff, I sniffed along the ridge to see if it went in another direction, but couldn't find it. So I went back to the stopping point. Looking over the edge I prayed that I wasn't about to see something gruesome. What I did see startled me. It was a hiker laying on a ledge about 300 feet below.

One of his arms and one leg were bent in odd directions so I new that they must be broke. I looked around the edge to see if their was a way I could get down the side of the cliff and found a couple of small ledges that I might be able to bound off of and land next to the hiker on the cliff.

"Leah, wait, let me get there! I'll help you," Seth said, but before he could turn around I was already on my way down.

When I landed on the ledge beside the hiker I stayed really still and put my ear on his chest. I could still hear his heart beating but it was very faint. How had he survived that fall? Looking over at his hands I noticed scratches that had already healed. That was odd. The trail was fairly fresh, he couldn't have been down here for more than a few hours. Wounds on humans don't heal that fast. Then it clicked, he's not human. "SETH, get Dr. Cullen out here now!" I yelled.

Seth had already turned around and started heading for the big house, "Already on it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Uploading two chapters for now. I thought I'd get a good start on this one. Let me know what you think because it's the first time I've done first person.**

* * *

After a few minutes I felt Seth phase back and say "Leah, Dr. Cullen is at the hospital. Edward is on his way with me. He's got a medical degree and should be able to help until Carlisle can get home."

I wasn't really thrilled about that vampire helping but I guess I didn't really have a choice. "Did you tell him we aren't dealing with a human here?" I asked Seth.

"Yeah, he knows. We're going to get the hiker out of there and bring him back to the house. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie are setting up the hospital stuff in Carlisle's office. Emmett is bringing his Jeep so we can transport the guy back. And Jasper, Bella, and Renesmee are going hunting so they won't be a problem," Seth said as he and Edward appeared at the top of the cliff. I howled in greeting and was surprised when the hiker stirred and opened his eyes. I didn't want to see the fear in his eyes so I looked away and could tell when he moaned and passed out again.

Seconds later Edward dropped down, startling an instinctual response out of me. I jumped back and growled. Edward put his hands up and said, "I'm sorry. It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you Leah."

I knew that, even if I didn't like vampires I knew this one didn't want to hurt me. But he didn't have to land on me either.

"There isn't a lot of room on this ledge," he said in response to my thought.

Fine, if he was going to read my mind, I said, "Next time just give a girl some warning will ya. Your smell needs an alarm with it. Now cut the chit chat and help this guy."

Edward nodded, "Yes ma'am."

I growled at the same time I said, "Don't call me ma'am."

Edward cleared his throat, and changed the subject, "I'm going to turn my back. I need your help but you'll need to be in human form."

"Fine," I said and watched him turn around. At least he was a gentleman. I phased and pulled on my t-shirt and shorts as quickly as I could. "Now what do you need me to do?"

He turned back around and said, "Emmett is lowering down a back board and a neck brace. We will need to put those on the hiker. I'll need your help lifting him because we have to keep him VERY still. I won't know until we get him back what has healed and what will need to be rebroken. But it is better to do that in a controlled area than here."

"He's been bleeding, will that bother you?" I asked worried about the safety of the man.

Edward shook his head as he reached up to grab the back board that Emmett had let down, "He smells bad. I won't have a problem."

"He doesn't smell bad. You're the one with the smell," I told him shaking my head furiously. I had to get ahold of myself. I could not phase here.

Edward looked at me with a little grimace, as he fastened the neck brace around the guy's neck, "Sorry, I shouldn't have put it like that. He smells like one of your wolves. Which is what I think he might be. We'll have to run some tests before I know for sure." He then indicated that I get at the hikers head and he laid the backboard on the ground where I'd been standing. "make sure you keep his neck and head secure and I'm going to slide him onto the board."

I put my hands under the man's shoulders cradling the neck brace and his head between my arms, as Edward slid him over. "He's not one of us. Jake and I would know if there were any more in LaPush. Sam has kept us advised. Besides I've never seen this guy before, he's not from the Queliute tribe."

Edward stared straight into my eyes. "Neither was Embry." Then he grabbed the ropes that were hanging down the side of the cliff and began to tie them to the back board. Securing the hiker where he wouldn't slide out. I took another look at the man and realized that he was darker skinned, like he had a really good tan, and his hair was almost black and fell past his shoulders. I wondered how this could have happened to him. Who was he and how did he wind up here of all places?

Edward looked at me and said, "I'm going to go on up with him. I'll keep him steady. You can phase back and come up when you are ready."

I didn't really like taking orders from a vampire but I realized that he was giving me warning that he was going to take off like a rocket. "Be careful with him! He's already injured enough!" I yelled. I waited for the two of them to disappear over the ledge then undressed and phased back to my wolf form.

Instantly hearing Seth, "Is it true? Is he one of us?"

"I don't know Seth, we'll have to wait and see. But he isn't human, that's for sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for such short chapters but I'm trying to stop them at just the right point. Anyway I hope you all are enjoying these. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Almost too much fun.**

* * *

As Edward and Emmett carried the Hiker up the steps to Carlisle's office I felt the pull to go with them. I just needed to know who this guy was, and how did he wind up where he was. I stood inside the doorway of the office and watched as the two vampires moved the hiker from the backboard onto the bed. The whole time we had ridden back to the house he never stirred again, but Edward insisted that he was still alive.

As if hearing his name he looked up. "You'll need to step out of the room for a few moments. We need to take some x-rays to determine how bad he's hurt."

Automatically I said, "NO! I'm not leaving him unguarded around vampires."

Emmett and Edward both rolled their eyes and Emmett walked out of the room, "I'm going to help Alice search through his stuff and see if we can find out who he is."

Edward nodded and picked up an apron looking thing, "Here, if you are going to stay then you are going to help. Put this on to protect yourself."

I put on the lead apron and said, "What do I need to do?"

I withstood the smell in the house well enough to help position the guy where he needed to be for the x-rays but after that I finally asked. "Can we open a window? Please?"

Edward looked surprised for a minute then nodded, "Sure, I'm sorry. I'm so used to Jake being around here I'm used to the smell. But this must be overwhelming for you. I wonder if it will be for him when he wakes up?" indicating the still form laying on the bed.

As I opened the window I heard Dr. Cullen come through the door, "Sorry it took me so long. We had a car accident at the hospital and I couldn't get away without causing suspicion."

Edward nodded, "I've already done the x-rays. It doesn't look very good but I think we can fix it."

Carlisle held the x-rays up to the light and nodded, "Yeah but we are going to need some help with rebreaking these. How is his skull?"

Edward glanced at me, "It looks like it may have cracked but it healed fine. I think he's still out because of the pain."

Carlisle, "Possibly, well we are about to find out. Go get the other wolves. It's best to have them all here just in case."

Edward nodded and walked out of the room and Dr. Cullen looked at me, "This looks similar to what we experience with Jacob's healing. We will want all hands here to hold this guy down while we fix him up. I would assume, with the similarities, he would prefer to have someone like himself to hold him rather than us. Better to be safe than sorry. Do you want to be in here for this or do you want to wait outside."

"I'll stay," I told him.

"Okay then, I suggest you stand at his head. It might not hurt to have a soothing touch and voice through this. It won't be pleasant if he wakes up," he said just before the rest of Jake's pack walked through the door.

"Where do you want us?" asked Seth, always willing to help.

"I'm going to start with his arm so I'll need you to line up on the other side of his body and hold him down. Leah will stay at his head and try and keep him calm. Hold his shoulders down Leah," all of us did what we were told and the doctor took the guy's arm and with a might pull and twist we heard a sickening pop. The Hiker woke up with a scream and a torrent of curse words that put Jacob to shame.

I looked down at him and started murmuring comforting words while holding him down at the same time. The doctor splinted the newly broken arm. The guy looked up at me and stared into my eyes. My whole world changed in that moment. Gravity changed it's pull and my universe was this man in my arms. This man that didn't even have a name.

I continued to murmur soothing words while I stroked his face. I vaguely heard someone say, "Oh, shit, she just imprinted."

Then Edward said, "She's not the only one."


	4. Chapter 4

I felt someone touch my arm and I pulled my gaze up to see Jacob watching me with concern, "Leah, we need to do his leg now. I know this won't be easy for you but he needs you to be strong."

If anyone else had said something like that I probably would have scoffed at them. But Jacob knew better than anyone how hard this was going to be. I nodded and took a deep breath I looked down into the man's dark brown eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry but we have to do this so you'll heal right. I'm right here with you and you are going to be fine."

I saw panic fill his eyes as he asked, "What the hell is going on? And why does it smell like vam….?" He let his thought fall off to keep the secret we already guessed at. He was one of us but right now was not the time to go into it.

"I'll explain everything later, first let's get you fixed up," I looked up at my pack and nodded as I put my weight on the hiker. All of the pack took there places around him and did the same. Then I felt a jerk and another horrifying pop and crackle as the hiker screamed and struggled to fight us off of him. He nearly dislodged Quil before he settled down and growled loudly with pain. The same pain radiated through my body, making me want to pass out but I held it together for him. I continued to speak comforting words as the doctor splinted the leg. I was still wearing my lead apron so the doctor ushered out the rest of the pack while more x-rays were taken to make sure everything was lined up correctly. And then casts were put on just to be safe, since we really weren't sure how fast he would heal.

During all of this I was asking the hiker questions and trying to keep his mind off of his pain, "What's your name?"

He groaned, "Mike."

"Do you have a last name, Mike?"

"Not any more. Just Mike."

"Where are you from, Mike?"

He frowned up at me but as soon as our eyes met he sighed, "Oklahoma."

"Reservation?"

"Yeah. Where am I?" he asked looking around the room.

"You're just outside Forks, Washington. This is Dr. Cullen's house," I said pointing to the Vampire doctor.

Mike looked incredulous, "He's a doctor? How can he be a doctor?"

"He's not what you think, well yeah he is, but he's not like the others," I stammered. It was too soon to have this talk but he needed to know that he was safe. We would take care of him. "You are going to be okay. You'll heal in no time."

He stared up at me again, "I don't know if I want to heal. You don't know…me. You aren't safe around me."

That made me chuckle even though I could feel pain radiating off of him. "Honey, you don't know me yet. I'm plenty safe around you. I've learned to take care of myself. Now tell me what brought you all the way to the Northwest coast."

He grimaced, "I was told my dad came from a reservation out this way but I just recently found out that he isn't here."

The puzzle pieces were fitting together, "Was it the Queliute Res.?"

Mike looked surprised, "I don't know. I tried all the Reservations but couldn't find a trace of him."

Oh, brother, this was getting sticky, "Did you ask around? What's your dad's name? Maybe we can help."

"I didn't want to ask too many questions. If he knew someone was looking for him he might run off again," he said. Then he frowned, "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. It's none of your concern. I just can't seem to help myself."

"It's okay, I'm asking because I want to help you. We are all family here, so let us help."

Mike eyed Dr. Cullen as the doctor finished wrapping Mike's leg, "Even Dr. Cullen?"

I looked up and thought about this, "yeah, even Dr. Cullen's …family. We take care of each other. Let us help?"

Mike shrugged, "maybe."

Dr. Cullen came back over to Mike after putting away his supplies. He carried a bottle of what looked to be pain medication, "Okay, Mike, I'm going to give you something for the pain. It will help you rest so you can heal faster. Leah or one of the boys will be staying with you around the clock so I don't want you to worry about anything. Just rest. We'll keep the window open so you can get some fresh air."

I helped to raise Mike's head up high enough to take the pills the doctor had given him and let him lay back down. After Carlisle had left the room Mike said, "Look, I know you are going to think I'm crazy but is there something really strange going on in this house?"

I laughed, "That depends on what your definition of strange is. Don't worry about anything tonight, I'm going to be with you all night. Just get some rest. We'll answer all your questions later. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

As requested I have put Mike's point of view up. I hope you like it!

* * *

Mike's POV

I came upon the cliff and thought it was the answer to my prayers. I was done with this life. Done with not knowing what I was, who I was, or where I had come from. My life had been one big question mark pretty much my whole life, but more so the past three years. My father had run out on my mom as soon as he found out she was pregnant. He'd said he wasn't good enough to be a father to anyone and walked out. Now I knew how he might have felt. At least I thought I did. Who could really say since I couldn't find him anywhere?

I had prayed to the Great Spirit, or God, or whatever had created the horrible nightmare that I was. I had prayed last night and asked Him to take me away from this if He wasn't going to give me answers. I couldn't live like this without knowing at least WHY I was like this. I knew this wasn't a part of my mother's people. The legends would have explained something this crazy. I knew of no one else like this. I mean, wouldn't it be pretty obvious if anyone else had grown as fast as I did and then suddenly started turning into a dog?

So when I hiked out into the woods it was with the hope that I would find someway to end this horrific torment. That's how I found the cliff. I knew it was an answer. He had heard me and was giving me a way out. It had to be far enough down to take me out. All I had to do was allow it to happen. Just keep calm and let it happen.

Without stopping to think this through or to drop my stuff I took a running jump right off the side. I gave a joyous whoop as I fell through the air, knowing my torture had ended. That's the last thing I remember before I came to at the bottom of the cliff.

Then I knew that whatever He was He hated me. Not only did I NOT die, I was mangled for life and would wish I were. And, as if that wasn't enough, the first being I saw was a giant wolf. Not as big as me of course, because she was female, but she was not a normal sized wolf. I thought to myself that I must be hallucinating and promptly passed out again.

After that was a blur of sounds and smells. I wasn't about to open my eyes afraid of what I might see. And the pain radiating through me kept me fairly still; moving hurt to damn much. But the smells, if it hadn't been for the fresh wind blowing the smell would have killed me. It burned my eyes and nose, and there was only one time that I had smelled something like that.

It was right after I had changed the first time. I hadn't figured out yet how to change back to my human form or even if I could. But I found a use for the wolf form. I was out hunting food and came across a little group of people right near my home reservation. It looked like they had set up a camp of some sort, and was leaning over another person. At first I thought the one on the ground was hurt and the others were trying to help, but as I got closer to investigate the smell hit me and my instincts told me to kill first, ask questions later. It was such a strong pull that I didn't have a choice. I tore all three of the vampires to pieces and then checked on the man lying on the ground. But he was already dead. I sniffed around the man and found the bite marks, on his body. Could my life get any weirder? I change into a wolf like a freaking B movie character and NOW there are Vampires? How did I not know these things? I remember hearing a noise behind me and saw a hand moving itself across the ground towards the other body parts. Crap! What do I do?

Looking around I saw a campfire that had been lit. By whom I didn't know, nor did I care. I had to find a way to kill these things before they could make their way back together and then on to my friends and family. I started grabbing vampire body parts and throwing them into the fire. I gathered every little piece and threw them in and watched as purple smoke rolled up in the air. I laid there until the fire burned out and the embers grew cold. Until I knew that nothing was coming back out. Then I dug a pit with my paws and drug the dead man into it. I wished I could have given him a proper burial but at least maybe this way his clothing and property might still be intact when someone found him.

After that, I had finally figured out how to make myself go back to a human. It had taken a month but now I could do it without even thinking about it. Or could until I'd tried to kill myself. Who knows what I would be like now.

The next thing I remember is the feeling of suffocating under a heavy weight and the wrenching pain of my arm being broken and twisted. All I could do was scream like a little baby. I heard a female voice talking to me, telling me I would be okay. I opened my eyes to tell her to fuck off and saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. My life seemed to snap into place and I couldn't help but stare at her. I don't know what happened to me in that minute but I wasn't scared. She was there for me, and I would be for her too. I knew my life had been spared for this one person; I just needed to figure out how I was going to be a part of her life as a cripple.

I heard someone say, "Oh, shit, she just imprinted."

And another voice said, "She's not the only one."

I did not know what that meant but it felt like I should know. One of the men surrounding me touched the girl's arm and said, "Leah, we need to do his leg now. I know this won't be easy for you but he needs you to be strong."

Her name is Leah, I thought, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. The fact that this thought pierced the haze of pain I was in surprised me. She took a deep breath and looked down at me, "I'm sorry but we have to do this so you'll heal right. I'm right here with you and you are going to be fine."

I started to panic at the sound of them touching any part of my body again. I didn't know what they were doing to cause so much more pain but I wasn't sure I wanted to find out. Then as the men shifted I got another whiff of a vampire in the room, "What the hell is going on? And why does it smell like vam….?" I stopped myself, I don't need them thinking I'm crazy. I was in enough trouble already.

"I'll explain everything later, first let's get you fixed up," she said. She looked around the room and nodded to the other men. They bore their weight down on me again as did she. Then a jerk, snap, twist, pop, crackle and PAIN! I tried so hard to get the men off of me and almost succeeded in dislodging one but a realized that Leah would get hurt if I kept fighting. I couldn't hurt her, even if it killed me.


	6. Chapter 6

I started this chapter with Leah's Point of View but I was quickly told by Mike that he wasn't through telling his side of the story. So here he goes again.

* * *

Mike's POV

After about a day of laying in a hospital bed the friendly Doctor Vampire did some more x-rays and took the casts off. It didn't seem to surprise him at all that I'd healed so quickly. He did insist that I wear braces on my leg and arm for another day just to make sure that everything proceeded nicely. I began to wonder what rabbit whole I fell down.

Finally I was told that I could move to the "Bunkhouse" whatever that meant. Jacob, one of Leah's guy friends, came in and brought clothes for me. He'd said they had to burn my old stuff. I probably would have been upset if I'd had anything worth while but there wasn't anything I needed to keep. And the clothes he brought fit better than anything I'd had in years. That's when I realized that all Leah's friends seemed to be bigger than normal men. That was strange but Leah had said they worked security so maybe there size was a part of the job qualifications.

Once I was dressed three other guys came in to help me down the stairs. Jacob looked at me before walking out the door. "You might want to take a deep breath and hold it for as long as you can." And I realized what he meant when we stepped into the hall. The smell made my eyes start watering and my nose burn. I took an involuntary step back on my bad leg and went off balance. The guys caught me before I landed on my butt. Jacob laughed, "I told you. Now take a deep breath and hold it. You aren't as used to this as we are. We'll get you outside as quickly as we can." I took a deep breath and was rushed down the stairs but we didn't quite make it outside before I need another breath. Thankfully the door was open and a breeze was coming in; dissipating the smell.

When we were outside the house it was like heaven being able to breathe fresh clean air. I wasn't sure whether or not I liked still being alive but at least I wasn't crippled and maybe I'd get to see Leah again today. She was by my side this morning when I woke up, and that alone gave me hope. How I was going to explain to her what I was I wasn't sure. It scared the crud out of me, but I couldn't imagine my life without her at this point.

That scared me too. Yesterday I didn't even know she existed and today I was half in love with her. My life just kept getting stranger.

The guys had set me down as soon as they were out of sight of the house. Jacob said, "Had to make sure Esme couldn't see us. She'd give us hell for making you walk the rest of the way. But you can handle it."

"Who's Esme?" I asked. Finally feeling like I might get some answers after all.

One of the younger guys laughed, "Momma Vamp."

"Seth," Jacob glared at the kid. He must be the head honcho here. He had that look of authority even though he didn't look old enough to be anybody's boss.

Seth ducked his head, "Sorry, not my place."

Jacob waved to the other guys to walk ahead. "Go on back to the bunkhouse. Quil are you going to LaPush to see Claire tonight?"

The really big guy nodded, "Yeah, Embry's taking my shift tonight."

"Okay," Jacob nodded, "Do you mind if Mike takes your bunk."

Quil nodded back laughed, "Sure, but keep Leah out of it. I don't want it smelling all girly and whatever else."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Get going and tell Sam I need him to call me as soon as you see him."

Quil waved off and took off running into the woods, removing his shirt as he went.

Jacob turned to me and said, "We need to talk. If you are going to stay here we need you to keep your hands to yourself. I know what's going on between you and Leah, and I don't want any hanky panky. I have to patrol with her and I want her mind where it belongs. Second, do you have any idea what's going on here or are you completely confused?"

I shrugged my shoulder not knowing what was actually a safe answer.

Jacob shook his head, "That's not a good enough answer for me, so I'm just going to come out and ask you. What are you?"

Okay so he knew something was up but what could I say except the truth, "I don't really know, but I'm not normal."

"Is that why you tried to kill yourself?"

I sighed. So he knew what I'd done, but how, "Yeah."

Jacob nodded, "Can't say I don't blame you. There were times when I thought I would too. I was just afraid it would only leave a nasty mess I would have to clean up afterward. And Sam was much worse. He had to go through it alone, like you."

I blinked and stared at Jacob. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? Were there really others like me? No that was impossible. But he seemed to understand. Maybe this was just another elaborate joke of the great prankster in the sky.

Just then I heard Jacob's phone ring and waited while he answered it. "Hey Sam…Yeah, hey we have a situation up here that we need your help with…No, not the vampires…Just an addition to my group, but I need your expertise here…can you come up and bring any of the guys you can spare…No, Quil can stay there with Claire that's fine…I'll meet you along the way. There is just something I need to do first. I'll fill you in along the way back this way…Okay, see ya." He hung up his phone and started walking down the path. "I'm taking you on to the bunkhouse and then I have to meet Sam. Leah should be on patrol right now but she should be back soon, and Embry will take the next shift."

I hobbled up to the front porch of the bunkhouse, and saw what looked like an entrance to a public bathroom to one side. "What, no indoor plumbing?"

Jacob looked off to what I was pointing at and laughed, "Yes we have plumbing. That's just an extra changing room for friends. You'll see soon enough."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow this section was much longer than I thought it was going to be. But when the characters start talking I have to listen.**

* * *

**LPOV**

I was still out on patrol when I felt Jacob phase, "how's Mike?" I asked still edgy about leaving him. I had made several more trips by the house than I usually would have just to see if he was still there.

I felt Jake sigh as if exasperated, "He's fine, and we brought him down to the bunkhouse. He's got a brace on his leg and arm but he's going to be fine. I'm going to meet up with Sam. I think he'll be the best to explain things to your boyfriend."

I stuttered to a halt as a wave of embarrassment hit me, "He's not my boyfriend."

Jacob chuckled, "Might as well be."

I felt my fur bristle but respected Jake enough to be honest with him, "I'm the one who imprinted. He may not even like me."

Jacob laughed, "Umm, I probably shouldn't tell you this but it's not like we'll be able to hide it from you for long. Edward said that Mike imprinted on you as well."

I couldn't help myself, my legs just went out from under me and I collapsed on the ground, "He did?" I'd never heard of ANYTHING like that happening. Is it possible to have a double imprint? I guess if having a female wolf was possible then so was this but what would that mean?

Jacob heard my thoughts and replied, "Maybe you aren't a genetic dead end after all? But just the same, Mike doesn't understand what's going on so you need to take it very slow with him. From what he and Edward both told me, being a wolf has been very difficult on him. The reason he was on that ledge was because he tried to kill himself."

Pain shot through me as I thought about how scared he must have been to try something like that. How his life must have been torture for him, not knowing what was going on and no one to give him answers. That's when I heard Jacob talking to Sam, but couldn't hear Sam's side of the conversation. I could tell Jacob was holding information back from Sam because he knew I was listening. I thought about Sam for a moment and realized that those hurt feelings were gone. There was happiness instead; happiness for me for finding my imprint and knowing that maybe there was a future after all. Also that I knew Sam was happy with Emily and I could understand that. I noticed that I felt lighter than I had for years. "Jacob, tell him," I said as I stood up and started to run off into the woods for another couple of laps.

"Are you sure? If you want to tell him yourself I'll keep it quiet," he said.

I laughed at the ridiculousness of that statement, "its okay. He'll need to know to explain it to Mike. Tell him I'll talk to him later; also tell him congrats on the baby."

Jake sighed in relief, "Okay, as soon as your shift is done we'll need you back home. Sam's bringing several of the boys with him. Some are younger and he's trying to give them some experience with the Cullens."

"See you later," I said while trying to tune out Jacobs one sided conversation with Sam.

When my shift was over I passed Embry along the way and said "Hey, everything's quiet during my shift."

"Good I hope it stays that way. By the way can I say Congratulations or is it to early," he asked back.

Embry and the guys had all become like brothers to me. Embry was hard not to like. He was just a quiet, sweet guy, "Thanks but yeah it's a bit early. You may not like it too much before it's all over with."

Embry chuckled, "I think we can handle it. We've dealt with worse." Then images of Jared and Kim and Paul and Rachel flashed through his head from the memories before the pack split.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and said, "Thanks, didn't need that ruining my day. I've got to get back before they start the party without me."

Embry laughed, "Yeah, Sam was there when I left and he'd brought some of the kids. The puppies are jumpy this close to the Cullens. It's kind of funny to watch. Makes me wonder if we were ever like that?"

I laughed as I took off running towards the bunkhouse. I felt a little jumpy myself but in a totally good way. It was like I was going home after a long trip. I was excited to see Mike again. As I got to my changing room and phased back to human form I thought about the clothes that I had in the closet. Maybe it was time to put some of those girly things to use. I threw on my shorts and t-shirt an entered my room. I opened my closet and found a low waisted denim skirt that wasn't too short and a red empire wasted halter top that flowed down across my stomach to skim the top of my skirt.

I jumped in the shower to wash off the dirt and grim from the woods and dressed quickly. I decided not to put on any shoes because after all this was my home and I didn't want to look like I was trying to hard. I ruffled my damp hair so it would dry naturally and still look cute, or I hoped so anyway. Then padded barefoot out to the common room that looked like it had shrunk with the number of bodies in it. A few of the guys were playing a video game while the rest watched. But as soon as I walked in Mike turned and his face lit up when he saw me. Wow, was that a powerful feeling, knowing that I caused that smile on his face.

I blushed and walked to him where he sat on the couch, "Hey, how are you?"

He spoke quietly trying to keep our conversation between just us "I'm much better now. Thank you, for yesterday, I mean. Umm, you look nice. You got a date?"

I shook my head, "Nope, just hanging out with these idiots." I wasn't ready to bring up why. Sam would start that conversation when he felt it was time. "You want something to eat or drink?"

He shook his head, "I'm good, besides you don't need to wait on me. I can take care of myself." A look of sadness flickered across his face before he caught himself.

I laughed to make light of the situation, "Mm-hmm, I can see that." I stepped away from him and headed towards the kitchen to get a drink. I was suddenly very thirsty.

Sam followed me in and stared at me. "Leah, is it true?"

I smiled and blushed again, "Yeah."

He walked over to me and gave me a big bear hug and lifted me off the floor. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you."

I laughed and hit his shoulder with my fist, "Put me down you big goof. And I should be congratulating you. I'm going to have a baby cousin."

He set me on my feet and blushed, "Yeah, I can't wait." Then he stared out in the direction of the living room. "I just wish my kids didn't have to go through this."

There was an uncomfortable silence and then I decided it was time to clear the air. "Hey I'm sorry a made it so hard on you. I get it now. You never had a choice. When it happens it's pretty definite."

He reached out and pushed back a bit of hair that had fallen across my eyes, "I've always loved you, Leah. And I always will, just not the way either one of us thought we would."

I felt my heart heal and I smiled as a tear fell down my cheek, a happy tear, "I know. And it's okay. I'm good now."

Jacob cleared his throat from the doorway, "I hate to break up this little bonding moment but there is an imprint out there about to break some more bones. And he doesn't even know why. I think we need to get this show on the road."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long night?" I asked myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay this was a hard chapter to write. I was trying to explain everything to Mike without boring us all with information we already know. This is still kind of dry for me but it was the best I could do. Hope you like it anyway.

* * *

Mike POV

I lay on the bed in Quil's room rethinking over the evening. Leah had sat next to me as we listened to Sam recount the legends of the Queliute tribe. In many ways the legends were similar to the ones I had grown up with in Oklahoma. But as Sam got further into the stories I realized these weren't just stories these were the history of the tribe and myself. I had found my brothers, the ones that were like me. I had not found my father but I had found some of the answers I was seeking. I just wish the Great One had not allowed me to go to the extent I had to find out.

It was a shock when the whole group of us went outside and I saw 10 teenagers and men "phase" into wolves. But it was more of a shock when another wolf brushed passed me and I recognized it as the female dog that had been with me on the cliff ledge. The pieces started to fit together and I sat down on the ground while taking some very deep calming breaths. The female dog was Leah. She bent her head and nudged my shoulder, when I looked into her eyes I could see the worry. I shook my head, stood up and walked back into the bunkhouse. I wasn't sure what to think right at that moment so I just kept my mouth shut.

But now I was remembering other stories. The stories about imprinting and thinking about the first moment I saw Leah. Leaning over me and whispering comforting words to me. How my world had centered on her until the pain of rebreaking bones had hit me. How my first word that morning had been, "Leah?" My first thoughts were about her. Thinking back to how I felt about my ex-girlfriend, I knew I had been in love with her but now that was gone. The only thing I could think of was Leah. I'd imprinted! Wow, that's just crazy. My whole world was just flipping upside down and backwards.

I sat up on the bed and ran my good hand through my hair. I noticed the length of my hair compared to the others. I had left mine long but had thought several times of cutting over the last few years. It made being a wolf inconvenient sometimes. I'm betting that's why the others had cut theirs. Even Leah had shorter hair than most native girls.

I decided I wasn't getting any sleeping done so I figured I might as well walk around a bit. Maybe I'd get some of these thoughts out of my head. When I opened the door I came to an abrupt stop. Leah sat in the hallway with her back against the opposite wall. Her head rested on her upraised knees, while her arms wrapped around her legs. She was sound asleep, and wearing that cute red halter top that showed off her shoulders.

"Leah?" I said in a near whisper, and reached down to touch her shoulder. She jumped up and started swinging fists before she'd even opened her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her to keep from getting hit. When she stopped struggling and froze I knew she was awake. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I said as I let her go and took a step back.

I could tell she was trying to hold back a laugh, but it escaped anyway. "Sorry, too many years of living with these guys. I don't let my guard down very often. One time I woke up on a raft near James Island."

I had to laugh at that. It's something that I would have done to one of my friends. "It's good to know they care so much about your welfare."

She lifted one bare shoulder with a grin, "There all like brothers. Very annoying brothers."

I heard a door open down the hall and a head pop out, "I heard that, now could you two keep it down. I'm trying to sleep here."

Leah glared, "Seth you sleep like the dead, so go to sleep. You are just being nosy."

Seth shrugged, "True." Then he shut the door again.

Leah rolled her eyes, "He really is my little brother. We started phasing around the same time though."

"That reminds me. I have some questions. Could we go for a walk or something?" I asked.

She gave me a brilliant smile that lit up the little hallway and made me feel lighter than air. "Sure, whatever you need." She took me by the hand and we left the bunkhouse from the front door. Me clunking in the brace I didn't need. When we got far enough away she asked, "So what's on your mind?"

Uh, oh geez, I didn't want to start with the imprinting thing. That seemed to be almost like saying the "L" word but even weirder so the next thing that came to my mind was the Cullens. "If we are supposed to be protecting people from vampires why are you playing security for the Cullens?"

She shook her head, "Oh that's a long story. The most important part is that the Cullens aren't normal vampires. They don't hunt humans. They drink the blood of animals."

"Okay, so why do they need protecting?"

"Well it's not so much protection most of the time. Other vampires, that do hunt humans, get curious about them because they are such a large coven and that usually means trouble, either for the Cullens or for the humans in the area. So we are kind of the first defense. Plus Jacob imprinted on Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter. So we have to protect her," she said in a nonchalant way.

"Wait, what? Daughter? Vampires can have babies?"

She laughed, "Not exactly. I told you it was a long story. I tell you what; why don't we go talk to Dr. Cullen and he can explain it to you."

"It's late. I doubt he'll feel like talking," I said trying to avoid the contact with the vampires.

She stopped and turned to look at me, "You don't have any idea what you've gotten into, do you?"

"Obviously not," I stated uneasily.

"Dr. Cullen doesn't sleep, ever, because vampires don't sleep. Now let's go up and see him and maybe he'll go ahead and clear you to take the braces off," she said with a smile.

That was enough to get me motivated. And maybe if I could stand the smell long enough I could get more of the answers I needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry that this is so long in comming. I had to really think this one through. And then life kept interrupting so that's what happened. Hope you like it.**

**Fixed a couple of little things.**

* * *

LPOV

I held his hand like a giddy teenager all the way to the main house. It felt so good just to have this connection with someone again. Okay, well maybe not _again _because I'd never really had this connection with Sam. But feeling linked to someone else. Someone who would come to care for me as well, I knew it would only be a matter of time until he realized it. Taking a glance at myself in my halter and skirt; and remembering the look on his face when he saw me in it I began to think I might be able to speed up the process.

When we stepped out of the woods up to the back patio of the house Edward and Carlisle were waiting for us. If I hadn't known better I would have thought it looked like a father and son just relaxing on a nice evening. But Edward looked over at me with a grin and said, "Alice is upstairs, already doing some shopping for you. You just made her eternity. She still can't get Bella to oblige her. We can talk to Mike out here while you are busy. It will probably be easier with the smell."

I hated when he did that, "Okay, Mr. Mind Reader, you can ease up with that. The newby here isn't used to the super-hero stuff yet."

Mike glanced at me and back at Edward, "You can read minds?"

Edward shrugged, "Yes, you could say it's the gift that keeps on giving, even when you don't want it to. Have a seat and we'll try and fill you in the best we can."

Just then Alice popped her head out a window and yelled down to me, "Are you coming up here or do I have to drag you kicking and screaming like I do Bella."

I growled, "I'm coming but only because I don't feel like ripping off vampire body parts today."

Alice frowned and then asked, "Really, you'd have to get through the rest of them first. Now back to the subject. I know I sent you shoes, why aren't you wearing them?"

I growled under my breath but no way was I going to answer her question in front of Mike. I heard Edward snicker and glared at him before I turned back to Mike. "Will you be okay out here by yourself? They won't hurt you, but can you control yourself around them?"

I saw him nod his head, "Yeah the smell isn't too bad out here, so I should be fine. Actually they kind of smell different than the others, not quite so demonic, maybe it's the animal blood?"

"Well if you need me, I'll be right upstairs and I think Embry is still on patrol so just yell okay?" I squeezed his hand. I felt him squeeze mine back before I let go and entered the house.

I followed Alice's scent up to her office/room and before I even stepped through the door she asked again. "What's with the shoes? Did I get the wrong size? No that can't be right; I know I got the right size."

Being in the lion's den was not very comforting but what choice did I have. I needed to act fast and there was a lot to do. "I thought he might think it was strange that I dressed up in heels and a skirt just to hang out with the guys. I was trying to be casual."

Alice nodded as she turned back to her computer, "Good point, I'll order you some casual shoes. By the way, I love that top and skirt on you. Good choices! Now what do you think of these skirts? I love this purple one."

"It's fine but I wasn't looking for more clothes. I was really looking to see if you knew someone who could cut my hair? At least in some kind of style besides chopped off?" I asked hesitantly.

She spun back around in her chair with a look of ecstasy, "Finally! Let's go to the garage where there will be a breeze and a place we can sweep up afterward."

"You cut hair?" I asked.

Alice laughed, "Oh no, not me. If I have a vision in the middle you might lose an ear. But Rose is fantastic! And Esme is almost as good. Let's go!" then she blew past me with the speed of a vampire on a mission.

It was a good thing the garage door bays were open with the cars pulled out. Otherwise the smell of three vampires surrounding my head would have been unbearable. Rosalie was picking at my hair as if each strand were the strangest worm she'd ever seen. Then she'd grumble about split ends and what was I washing my hair with, acid? I rolled my eyes at this. What was I thinking to let this _woman_ loose on my head?

Alice was looking through magazines at hairstyles with Esme. Mother vampire was the only one that seemed to have a brain about her. She's the one who thought that after they cut my hair, to let me phase because we didn't know if a hairstyle would look different in wolf form. That could have been embarrassing too, because they started off with one of those asymmetrical cuts where the front is longer than the back, in human form it looked really cute. When I phased into wolf form I looked like one of those fancy dogs in LA with the hair long up front but my behind looked shaved. No way was I going wolf looking like that in front of the guys. So, even though I wasn't completely fond of it at first, we finally went with a pixy cut that was short everywhere but on top. When I phased it felt so much better. It was much cooler on my shoulders and back but still long enough I looked like a wolf and not a prissy pedigree dog. Alice wanted to put in highlights but I wasn't ready for that. Plus I was thinking that I'd left Mike alone with the others a little too long and I had a feeling he was getting antsy.

Finding my way back through the main house to the back porch I saw that Mike had removed his braces and I knew where the anxious feeling was coming from. Looking over at Dr. Cullen I asked, "Is it okay if he phases?"

"I don't see why not. From the X-rays he seems completely healed," he took another look at me, "Nice haircut, Leah. It looks very good on you."

I couldn't help but blush and look away. I hadn't heard a compliment from someone in a long time and today I'd gotten two. I looked to Mike and asked, "are you ready to go? There is a changing room by the side of the house and extra leather ties. If you want I'll go first and show you where it's at."

Mike nodded and turned to the Cullens, "Thank you for sharing your stories. I think I understand this a little better, although it's still a lot to take in."

Carlisle nodded, "anytime you have questions just ask, and you are welcome here for as long as you like."

Mike automatically stuck his hand out and only flinched a little at Carlisle's cold hand when they shook, but I was impressed that he took that step. It had taken Sam quite a bit longer to let down his guard enough. But then Sam had been raised on these stories, Mike had no idea.

I took Mike around to the changing room and showed him where the extra ties were and how we used them. Then I chased him out so I could phase. I wasn't nearly ready for him to see me naked, imprint or not.

When Mike phased it was more than just a shimmer like the other guys. To me it was like a physical touch running down my back. It was extremely pleasant and made me want to purr if I'd been a cat. "Oh, just great," I heard Seth say. "here we go again."

I felt a panic run through me but it wasn't mine, it was Mike's. "Who was that and why can I see things and feel things that aren't from me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long! I've been on vacation at a beach and other things so I took a break. Plus I'm really trying to do thes better so I had two Beta readers to work with me. One is my Hubby and the other is Kzintikiller (Thanks you two!). Even though I didn't go with everything they suggested for my own personal reasons I did try to work on the grammar issues. I hope you like the work that has been done. Please leave Reviews!**

* * *

LPOV

I tried to send calming thoughts to Mike but was pretty sure it wasn't working, "Seth, go get Jake. I didn't count on this."

"I just came on duty and now I'm going to have to backtrack," Seth grumbled to himself. This meant I could still hear him

"Seth, that's an order! Go get Jacob!" I stated with as much command as I could considering my imprint was freaking out and I could feel every nervous shake of his head.

"I'm going! Don't get your panties in a knot," Seth said back, and then I felt him shimmer as he phased back to human form.

Any other time I would take a chunk out of him for that but right now I had bigger problems. I looked over at the black and gray wolf beside me. He was still shaking his head as if to get the images and voices out of his head. "Mike, you need to calm down. What you are going through is what we call the pack mind; we can hear and feel each other in the pack. It helps us coordinate when we're in wolf form. It's completely normal for us. You haven't lost your mind."

He growled at me and I had to take a step back, "This isn't normal for me! I'm not part of any pack!"

I felt Seth and Jacob phase back just as I took a step forward and growled back, "First off, don't you ever growl at me again, unless you want that furry butt kicked back to Oklahoma. And secondly, whether you like it or not, you are NOW part of a pack!"

I felt Mike wanting to growl back but fighting it at the same time.

"Leah," Jacob said, "why don't you go on to the bunkhouse? Let me talk to Mike before you say something you'll regret."

"Fine," I said and ran off, growling along the way. I couldn't help the pain I was in. It just hurt more coming from Mike.

"Leah," Jacob said kindly, "you're far enough away. It might be better if you phased and walked on."

I growled again, but did as the Alpha suggested. I was tired of hearing other people's thoughts today anyway, and especially of having them read. And I really needed another shower to get the vampire stink off me.

MOP

"Oh crap, now she's pissed," I thought to myself as I felt Leah phase. Although her changing back into human form was like being scratched behind the ears to a dog, having her angry at me hurt like all get out. It was real physical pain.

"She'll get over it, especially if you apologize. She knows you aren't used to all this yet," Jacob said to my aggravation.

"So, what? I can't have any thoughts to myself anymore?"

This is when Seth chimed in, "Sorry, dude, when you are in wolf form there isn't any privacy. And, by the way, try not to think about her too much while you're a wolf. She is my sister after all."

Jacob looked at Seth with exasperation, "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"Oh, yeah, right, patrolling. Sure thing, Boss. I'll see you guys later."

Seth made a quick spin on one of his hind legs and took off running, but his thoughts were still with us as if he was standing right there. I shook my head trying to clear the confusion.

Jacob huffed, "Seth, keep your nose to the ground and leave the squirrels alone."

"Oh, man, you are no fun," I heard Seth grumble and had to laugh. He really didn't seem to mind being a wolf.

Jacob barked a chuckle, "Yeah, he's a good guy," then he looked at me, "but back to you. You know you've imprinted on Leah, right?"

I took a step back, "How did you know?"

Jacob and Seth both chuckled at that, "We all know. We were just waiting for you to figure it out. I think that's why you've become a part of this pack, because you imprinted on a pack member."

"I guess that would explain it since, I didn't seem to have a decision in it. Wait, does Leah know? I mean the imprinting thing?" I asked, horrified that she would know before I did.

"Well that's another weird little thing we weren't expecting. I shouldn't be telling you this but since I already told Leah I guess it wouldn't be fair to leave you out of the loop. You'll find out anyway. She imprinted on you, too. Since there has never been a female wolf that we know of, we didn't know that could happen. A double imprint has never happened, as far as we know." Jacob did a mental shrug.

"But I'm not in love with her. I mean, I could see it happening at some point but I'm not instantly in love with her," I said trying to piece together all this stuff.

Jacob nodded, "We know that. Leah knows that too and she's not upset about it. That's not how imprinting works. At least not most of the time." Then I saw a flash of Jacob and a little girl I assumed was Renesmee and his feelings for her were completely platonic if not extremely protective. He also sent me memories of Quil and another little girl who must have been Claire the feelings were similar. "Imprinting doesn't change the fact that you still have to fall in love. It just makes it easier to fall in love. At least for the one who has imprinted. In your case both of you will have a hard time fighting against it. But I would suggest you try to take your time so you'll actually get to know each other first."

Seth chimed in, "Thank you, Dr. Phil, now can we get on with explaining how things work in the pack. I mean is he going to start taking turns with patrolling?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Seth, keep your mind on what you're doing." Then to me he said, "I'm leaving this decision up to you. You've had too many decisions taken away. If you want to patrol with us you can and we'll team you up with someone so you can see how we do things. But if you don't want to that's cool, but I will ask you to go to town or somewhere and find a job. I won't tolerate slackers and neither will Leah. Also, so you know, I'm the Alpha here and Leah is my second. If you decide to stick it out with us you will answer to our orders."

Seth laughed, "Not that they order us around very often. But when they do it's usually for a good reason."

"Seth, butt out," Jacob growled.

"Yes sir." Seth went quiet and I felt tension coming off of him. "Wait, there is a new trail running towards Forks; it's not a scent I've smelled before. The Cullens don't have any visitors coming, do they?"

Jacob shook his head and answered, "Not that they've told me and I was just there this morning. Stay on that trail and I'll check in with Carlisle." Jacob looked at me, "Could you do me a favor and go and get Leah and Embry? I don't want Seth out there alone."

I nodded my head and found Leah's scent that led straight back to the bunkhouse. I entered the changing room like I had seen Sam and the others do earlier and phased back to human before putting clothes on and entering the main room.

Finding the others didn't seem to be that hard since Embry had his head stuck in a refrigerator and Leah was actually walking in to the main room after yet another shower. I pointed at the door and said, "Hey, Jacob said you two need to go find Seth. He's come across a trail and Jacob doesn't want him out there alone. Jacob's headed up to the main house to find out if it's some member of the Cullen's friends."

Embry cracked his head on the inside of the fridge as he tried to pull himself out quickly and Leah ran by me towards the door and the changing room saying, "You stay here and man the bunkhouse in case we need to bring Quil in." Embry ran out after her grumbling about never getting to eat.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this took so long to write and it's not very long. It took me awhile to figure out what would really be going through Mike's head. I keep trying to add Leah in there but Mike really wants his point of view shown. I must have started this one a dozen times in a dozen different ways but it just didn't work then tonight it hit me. I did proofread but I didn't have a Beta this time so forgive any mistakes please. And review please.

* * *

MPOV

I phased and lay down on the front porch. Listening to the pack mind, I felt and heard Leah the best but all the thoughts running through my mind that weren't mine was a little distracting. Seth was a lot more focused than I'd ever seen the guy. Even though the trail hurt his nose he kept to it and searched out which direction it was headed. It dissipated some as it got closer to town so that must be the older part of the trail, Seth thought. Spinning he followed back towards our direction as the trail got closer to the Cullen's place.

Jacob was running full speed through the woods yelling for Edward in his mind. Leah and Embry were circling the area checking for any other trails. Jacob hit the boundary to the Cullen's backyard as Edward stepped out. "It's okay Jacob," Edward said, "We know him. I don't know why he's here yet though so keep on your toes."

Jacob nodded his head inside, "What happened to psychic girl."

Edward shrugged, "That's what I'm concerned about. He apparently didn't make a conscious decision to come here until just a little while ago. He knows Carlisle so we just have to wait. Alice says he and Carlisle should be here soon. If you want to stay you are more than welcome."

Jacob nodded again and I heard him say, "I'll take you up on that. I just need to talk to my pack for a minute. And I need to talk to Sam."

This was more like a wide screen TV with picture in picture. I could see what was in front of me and also what was going on around the other wolves at the same time. Jacob ran back to the bunkhouse and I could see Seth and Leah headed in as well. Embry stayed out and ran surveillance. "Mike," Jacob said, "would you mind calling down to Quil. His number is on the board next to the phone. Get him up here we need to figure some things out quick."

I stood and phased barely getting dressed before Leah came running up the porch to the changing room. Damn she's fast! I shook my head and went in and found the phone and the number. "What's up?!" Quil said after the first ring. "This is Mike. Jacob asked me to call. There is something going on and he wants you to come back up here. Umm, do you know where Sam is? Jacob needs to talk to him too."

"I'm with Sam right now. Is Jake in wolf form?"

"The last I saw he was," I said.

"Hold on," I heard Quil repeat to Sam what I had said. Then back at me he said, "I'm on my way."

Not too long later Leah came back in the bunkhouse, she took one look at me and wrinkled her nose. "I need another shower. I stink."

I couldn't help myself as she passed by me. I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. "You smell fine, and if you take any more showers you're not even going to have skin."

She looked down at our hands, "But I smell like the woods, dirt, and sweat. That can't smell very good."

I pulled her close and looked down in those beautiful dark eyes whispering to her, "Hmm, too me it smells like you've been made love to outdoors. And that's pretty sexy."

"AARRGGGHHH!" Seth yelled as he came through the door covering his ears with his hands. "I SO did not need to hear that!" With these words he completely ruined the mood.

Leah spun and actually growled at her little brother, "When you imprint I'm giving you all kinds of hell for that!!!"

I had to chuckle at that. Apparently she was caught up in the mood too. I was beginning to think that this life might not be so bad after all.

Seth shook his head, "Sis, if it hasn't happened yet it's probably not going to."

Quil stepped inside the door and slapped Seth on the back, "Maybe, or maybe she just hasn't been born yet." Then he gave Leah a wink, "I think that would be just deserts for all the hell he's given me. Imprinting on a baby and he has to change the diapers."

Seth elbowed Quil, "NO WAY! I'm not changing any diapers! And I'm NOT imprinting on a baby."

"Ahem," Jacob said as he came through the door glaring at Seth. "I think you've said enough Seth."

Seth turned red, "Oh come on Jake. You know that's not what I mean. It's different with Nessie. You know I love that kid."

Jacob nodded, "And that's why I'm going to give you a second chance to shut your mouth. Don't dig yourself into a hole you can't get out of." Then Jacob looked at all of us, "Sam is on his way up. We are going up to the Cullen's together. Embry and Seth are taking the east side and Quil and Leah are taking the west side. Leah and Quil, you'll probably run into some of Sam's new recruits, so be careful, they might startle easily."

Quil laughed, "yeah, I've heard." He turned to Leah, "I'll fill you in along the way."

Everyone took there turn phasing back to wolf form and I was left with Jacob. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked him as he was walking back out the door.

Jacob looked back, "I don't want you to be involved unless you've made the decision you need to make. I thank you for helping out today but you don't have to do this. We do."

I took a deep breath, "I do, too, if only to figure this thing out. I'm not saying I'll do this my whole life. But this is the first place I've fit in for several years. And I have a purpose. I'm not just a freak. You've given me the chance to decide for myself and I've chosen to help in whatever way I can."

Jacob nodded and held out a hand, "Okay, you can come with me and Sam up to the Cullen's. But I'll tell you again. You will have to listen to what Leah says. She's your superior when we're out there. And don't expect her to go easy on you because you're her imprint."

I grabbed the hand he offered and shook it, saying arrogantly, "Who wants an easy imprint, anyway?"

Jacob laughed and shook his head as he walked out the door. I followed him out so we could phase.


	12. Chapter 12

Another short one but I am getting somewhere with this I promise. Again no beta this time so please be kind and understanding. Thanks.

* * *

LPOV

I was running with Quil as he told me about some of the episodes Sam was having with the younger bunch. Some of it was pretty funny, apparently one young pup thought he could take on Jared if he surprised him. That didn't go so well for the young one. He wound up running home whining with his tail between his legs. Another one was running a shift and thought he could take a quick nap. Sam came across him and the little guy got the fright of his life. But there was something Quil was trying to keep from me.

I could hear Seth and Embry talking amongst themselves and trying to ignore our conversation. So I said, "Spit it out Quil, what's going on?" as we got closer to the line between the Cullen's and the Reservation.

"Well I don't really know how else to put this. But the good or bad news is; you aren't the only female wolf anymore. Sam's hoping you might drop by and talk to the Gray sisters?"

I stopped, "THE TWINS?" They were my second cousins and had just turned sixteen. I heard Seth pause and could feel his sigh.

"Yep. They got in to a big fight over some boy and phased right in their own backyard. So now they are not only mad at each other over the boy, who is absolutely worthless, but also about the wolf thing. Sam was hoping that you could come down and maybe help them out. Right now he's just trying to get them not to make everyone miserable," Quil said.

I shook my head. Most of the time, now, I didn't mind the Cullen's, but times like this made me want to beat them with something. Not that it would do any good. Emmett would probably enjoy it too much. I just wish my cousins wouldn't have to go through this too. "I'll let him know that I'll stop by. I'm sure they have a ton of questions for me."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Quil said. Then he barked a chuckle, "It's kind of funny how things have come full circle isn't it."

"hmm," was all I could say because there were too many thoughts going through my head.

Then I felt Jacob and Mike phase and I could see they were with Sam. Mike was running between the two which made Jacob and Sam a lot more comfortable. It was still a little difficult for the two Alpha's to be that close to each other when they were wolves. They seemed to be fine in human form now days which raised the question why they had all phased if they were just headed to the Cullen's.

"The new vampire is up here and we want to be prepared just in case," Jacob said answering the question I had thought.

Then I heard Mike say, "he hasn't been drinking human blood, though. I found his trail and it shares the scent I smelled up at the main house earlier."

"Yeah, you said they smelled 'less demonic,'" I pitched in.

"So does this one. He's been drinking animal blood for awhile now," Mike said.

"Funny, I never noticed the difference in the scents before, but you have a point now that I think about it," Jacob said then I heard him repeat what we'd said to Sam.

While we continued to run surveillance in the area Sam, Jacob and Mike talked to the Carlisle and Edward. After being convinced that this vampire was the only one Jacob allowed Quil to finish out the shift and the rest of us could go back to the bunkhouse. That's when I realized I hadn't slept in a long while. I felt Mike give me a mental push of energy then say, "Go get some sleep. You need it."

MPOV

I felt Leah trudge her way to the bunkhouse but tried to keep my mind on what was going on. I was pretty worn out myself but I had been drugged up for a great part of the time just a day or so ago so I thought I could hold out for a while longer.

As soon as I knew that this new vampire was an Animal blood drinker I felt a lot better. There was no guarantee but at least it was a good sign. We didn't bother to use the changing room since Leah wasn't actually with us and we could phase in the woods quicker. From there we made our way up to the house in human form and met Carlisle outside again.

"I'm sorry we startled you all like this. Barnabus is an old friend of mine from Italy. He wasn't with the Volturi when they came over here but usually is a part of their guard. He was sent on another assignment at the time. Come in and he can tell us the rest of the story."

This time we all went into the house but thankfully they had opened the windows for our comfort. Barnabus was a large, muscular, dark haired man and his eyes weren't quite the color of amber yet like the Cullen's but they weren't blood red like the ones I'd seen previously. I wasn't quite sure what that meant.

Edward nodded hearing my thoughts, "he's only been on Animal blood for about 6 months. His eyes haven't completely changed yet."

"Oh," was all I could say.

I sat down in a chair but Jacob and Sam remained standing. Neither seemed nervous, but neither were relaxed either. It was definitely a business call.

Barnabus started in by saying with a strange accent, "I'm not here to cause trouble for you. I just needed to travel a bit and get away. I left the Volturi right after I heard about the incident. I needed some time to figure out for myself what I wanted. If you'll allow me to stay I promise to keep with your rules." This last was said to us three. Then he looked to Carlisle, "Aro told us about the treaty you share with the wolves and that you have kept peace here. I don't know how Aro will handle the future but I just feel for now this is where I should be. If you feel I will be a problem for you I'll leave."

I looked to Jacob who looked at Sam, then Jacob spoke up, "If you know of the treaty then you know our rules. No biting humans and you stay off the reservation. Sam allows Dr. Cullen down there when absolutely necessary to help the wolves medically but there shouldn't be any reason for you to be there. I'm Alpha of the wolves here; any questions need to come to me first. Sam handles the pack on the reservation; you'll go through me to talk to him though."

I could feel Sam shift his weight as if he bristled against being under Jacob but he didn't say anything. Barnabus nodded, "I can do this. I plan on staying away from civilization as much as possible. If anyone asked I was just going to say that I was Carlisle's brother." He then looked at Carlisle, "Barney Cullen, if that iss alright with you? I was an apprenticed carpenter in my human life and still like to build things. I could be of help,"

Carlisle nodded, "It's fine with me as long as you follow the rules like we do. But I'm warning you, now that Esme knows we have a trained carpenter on the grounds you are in for a LOT of work. But stay away from the bunkhouse where the wolves stay when they are on duty they don't like our smell."

Barnabus nodded with a small grin, "I think I can do that. I am not fond of the smell either."

Jacob and Sam snorted but I just sat there studying this new vampire. I wasn't sure how to feel about this one.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it! Review please it let's me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

LPOV

I woke up to the smell of cooking food, and my stomach growled. When was the last time I'd really ate? Sniffing the air I smelled eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee. My stomach growled again, and I got out of bed to investigate. None of the boys could cook that well so maybe one of the moms came up for a visit. Stepping out into the hall the smells hit me even harder, but I also heard Mike growl at someone, "Don't touch that plate. It's Leah's."

"Okay, don't bite my hand off," Embry said.

"Everybody out of the kitchen before you tick Mike off and he never wants to do this again," Jacob stated as I stepped into the kitchen door next to him, nearly getting run over by the boys running out. Jacob followed them making sure everyone was out in the main room.

"Mike, you cook?" I asked with a sleepy voice.

He turned to me with a sheepish grin, "Yeah. Mom worked at the senior center on the reservation and I helped. Never thought that I'd ever be able to use the skill of cooking in large quantities but it seems to have come in handy today. I made you a plate first if you want to grab it over there. I noticed you hadn't eaten in awhile. I didn't know if you'd want orange juice or not but there's a glass there. If you don't want it I'll drink it."

I rushed over to grab my plate and started eating as I watched Mike fix the rest of the meal, "Are you kidding? This is fantastic!" I scarfed the first couple of bites before I realized the food was delicious and slowed down to enjoy it.

I was taking my time to study Mike as well. He was standing next to the stove pouring pancake batter onto the griddle to cook. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and his hair pulled back in a leather tie but there was something supremely sexy about a man who could cook.

Suddenly he stopped what he was doing and looked over at me with a sigh, "I hate to ask you this but could you go in the other room too? I can't concentrate with you looking at me like that. I don't want to burn the pancakes."

I blushed and giggled, "okay, but you could always feed Embry the burned ones. He eats anything." As I walked by Mike to leave I don't know what got into me but I couldn't stop myself from leaving a light kiss on his back between his shoulder blades. I heard him take a sharp breath in and my grin got bigger. "Thanks for saving me a plate." Then I left the room with another giggle.

Embry narrowed his eyes at me when I went to the large table set to one side of the main room. "I'm not eating the burned ones," he growled.

Seth laughed, "Sure you won't. Just like we won't find out later whatever it was she just did to Mike. Okay, now everyone add into the collection. Mike said he was making a stew tonight and he needs money to buy the stuff."

Even though I was already eating my stomach growled again. Stew sounded amazing, "Seth I'll give mine to you after I eat breakfast. Actually I don't have to patrol right away so why don't I take Mike into town to pick the stuff up."

Seth nodded, "Okay but make sure you get the receipt so I can do the books tonight. I have to get up to the Cullen's now to do my lessons with Esme."

Despite his silliness Seth had become the little brain of the group. _Home schooling_ with Esme for four hours a day so he could finish high school and still be able to patrol had done amazing things for him. Not everyone could have done that but Seth had always been extremely smart and the reservation school had trouble keeping up with him due to their limited resources.

Seth was planning, in the future, to help the reservation develop more programs for the students and bringing in money to sustain those ideas. Right now, though, it was about him finishing school and doing the job that he was born to do. He was on track to finish High School by the end of this year but he was already taking some college courses online.

We all had plans for afterwards, the question was when that day would come?

My thoughts came to an end when Mike came out into the main room carrying a couple of plates full of food. "Anyone want to grab the other food and bring it out?" I hopped up since I'd already finished my plate I needed to take it back into the kitchen anyway. With Seth's help all the plates were brought out and I could swear I heard the table groan with the weight of it. I filled another plate to set aside for Quil since he was on patrol. No need for him to starve when the others were going to be sluggish with overeating.

Jacob gave me a look and a smile. Later, before he went out on patrol, he took me aside. "That was nice of you to grab something for Quil."

"Anybody else would have done the same thing," I said shrugging.

"No offense, Leah, but up until recently you wouldn't have thought about it. I'm not trying to upset you. I'm just being honest. Even though it's only been a couple of days, I think Mike has changed you a great deal already. And it's a good change. I can tell you are a lot happier, because you think of others more now," He said.

I looked down at my feet, ashamed of my past behavior. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to make it that difficult. It just hurt so much."

Jacob nodded, "I know, but it doesn't now. And I'm glad! We'll be a better team now, too. I just want you to know that I think you are handling it a lot better than I thought you would."

I laughed, "Did you think I would just jump him as soon as he healed up?"

Jake nodded with a chuckle, "After everything you've been through it wouldn't have surprised me if you did. But he needs time as much as you do. I'm glad you are taking it slow for now."

"You do realize that you are sounding like an old man? Right?"

"Leah some days I feel like I'm the father of this bunch."

"Well I'm not their mother so forget it," I laughed again. "Now I have to take Mike into town to get some supplies. Do you mind if I take the truck?"

"Go ahead but be careful. I don't know what those vamps did to it while Bella had it but I still haven't got it running right," Jacob said.

"Why do you keep working on it?" I asked out of curiosity.

He gave an evil laugh, "Because Bella still hates that car Edward got her and she wants her truck back. If I can ever get it running right I may give it to Nessie for her to drive, and to see Edward's face when I do."

I shook my head. Those two would never give up even though they were friends now.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay first I couldn't remember if it said somewhere what the kind of store the Clearwaters owned so I did some research and couldn't find it in the books or online. Then I did more research and found that there is a store in LaPush that is connected with the resort called Lonesome Creek. That's what I'm kind of going with on this. If you know of anything else please let me know soon so I can rewrite this chapter. And I put in here that Sue has two jobs because I figured she has kept her job as a nurse and she's trying to keep the store going since it was Harry's. I feel that she'd want to keep that for her kids if nothing else.

* * *

MPOV

I thought we were going to run into Forks for supplies but Leah surprised me by taking me down to LaPush. It was a slow trip in that ancient truck but I was warned not to say anything to Jake about it. The long trip gave me time to relive the morning's episode in the kitchen. Leah had surprised me with that kiss; I just wished it had been on my mouth rather than on my back. I was going to have to fix that soon.

Leah called down to Sam on the way and let him know that we'd be in the area and that she'd talk to the girls while she was down. I realized quickly that this was more of a trip home for Leah rather than just a shopping trip. We pulled up to the little grocery store and a woman came out to hug Leah.

When I stepped out of the truck I heard Leah say, "Mom this is Mike, he's the new guy in our pack."

"Well it's about time," said the woman who looked like a slightly older version of Leah. As a matter of fact, I would have thought she was Leah's sister if it weren't for the few gray hairs shooting through the black and the laugh lines around her eyes. I was a hell of a lucky man if this is what Leah was going to look like later on down the road. I smiled and stuck out my hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater."

Her eyes lit up and she took my hand, "Oh, a man who was raised with manners. But you can call me mom."

"MOM!" Leah yelled horrified.

"What? All the other boys call me Mom why shouldn't he?" Mrs. Clearwater…uh, Mom said to Leah.

Leah's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, "Fine, MOM, Mike needs to get supplies to make stew tonight. Can you give him a hand? Sam asked me to go talk to the twins. I'll be back in just a little while."

"Sure I'd love to. You go take care of what you need to." Mrs. Clearwater said as she ushered me into the store. After waving her daughter off she turned to me and asked, "You got a recipe or are you just winging it?" she asked with a grin.

I pulled a sheet of folded paper out of my pocket and showed it to her, "One of my mom's old recipes from the senior center. I know what I need."

She nodded, "Good then I tell you what; I'll make you a deal. You help me stock the shelves and I'll give you everything but the meat free. Those boys eat too much for me to give you that."

I smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am, I'll be glad to. Just show me where to start."

She laughed, "Let me show you the stock room and then you can give me that list and I'll do your shopping for you."

It was an hour of stocking the cleaning supplies, laundry detergent, vinegar and ammonia; then moving on to everything else I could find that needed to be stocked. Finally I heard Leah's voice coming from the front of the store, "Mom, you have him working? He has a job already."

Mrs. Clearwater huffed, "There isn't a single one of those kids that hasn't worked in this store at least once or twice and I gave you a huge discount on food. I'm working two jobs I need more help around here sometimes. You and your brother rarely come down."

I walked back to the front of the store where I saw Leah and her mom arguing, "It's okay Mrs. Clearwater. I was actually going to ask you if you could use a hand more often. I'd like to help out if I could." The number of people that came in from the reservation had given me an idea. I was able to overhear a lot of town gossip and met a few of the residents in the short time I was there. I might be able to find out who my dad was if I just hung out for awhile and be patient. And I wouldn't look suspicious either.

Leah and her mom both looked at me with surprise. Her mom recovered quicker, "I'd love that. Just give me your schedule for Jacob and I'll work around it. What you got done today was fantastic. Thank you. Let me go get your groceries so you two can head out."

Leah still stared at me puzzled.

"What?" I asked.

"Why would you want an extra job? You are going to be running with us and cooking for the pack. That's going to be a big enough job as it is." She said.

I shrugged, "I know but it probably won't be that much more, it's not THAT big of a store. I think it would be good for me to have something outside of the pack." I reached out and took her hand in mine then looked into her eyes. "Plus I'd like to have a little money of my own to buy my own transportation and take you out once in awhile if that's okay?"

Leah's fingers laced with mine and she broke out into a shy grin, "Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe, but it will have to wait until after my first paycheck. Are you going to say yes?" I pulled her closer to me.

Her grin went into a full smile, "Maybe if you can find the time for me?"

I laughed, "I'll make the time. Until then would you like to take a walk with me after supper tonight before you have to do your shift?"

She laughed, "I think that would be considered a date, and yes I'd love to."

I heard a loaded down cart headed towards us and moved out of the way of Mrs. Clearwater, "Oh, here let me. I wasn't thinking, I should have done that."

She looked at me and laughed, "I'm not that old yet. I can handle a cart full of groceries. Now the meat came to thirty-two dollars and forty-seven cents and I also threw in a little cheesecake surprise for Leah. Guard that with your life."

Leah smiled, "Yummy, cheesecake! Don't worry mom the guys learned this morning not to cross Mike."

Mrs. Clearwater gave me a puzzled look that was very much like her daughters a few minutes earlier. I shrugged and dug the money out of my pocket, "They're not allowed to touch Leah's food. I've noticed that they don't seem to realize that she might want more. They just take without asking first. I'm making sure she has plenty to eat."

She took the money and smiled, "Just like a true mate should."

Leah groaned, "MOM! Is nothing a secret around here?"

Mrs. Clearwater smiled at her daughter, "Of course there are secrets, but really good news can't be hidden for long." Then she turned to me, "Get my your schedule to me by Friday and I'll get you on starting Monday morning."

"Thank you Mrs. Clearwater," I said with a smile.

"That's Mom to you."

I grimaced, "That's going to be really weird for me if I'm dating your daughter. Can we work up to it?"

She laughed, "Okay but once you two are married; you better start calling me Mom."

Now I was the one embarrassed, until Leah said with a laugh, "Sure Mom. We'll have a double wedding with you and Charlie. That way everybody can come to just one wedding and save all the trouble of two."

I saw Mrs. Clearwater's face turn an unusual shade of red as she smiled, "Get out of here you two. You've got a stew to get started."

We got the groceries in the bed of the truck and tied them down for the slow trip home. When we were on the road headed that way I had to ask, "What was that about your mom and Charlie? And who's Charlie?"

Leah laughed, "Charlie is Bella's dad, he's the chief of Police in forks, and he and mom have been seeing each other for a few years now. We keep teasing them about making it official but neither one are ready, or so they say."

"Okay, that's a little strange isn't it? The vampire's dad is dating the mom of two people who change into wolves that kill vampires?"

Leah shrugged, "Well Charlie doesn't actually know that the Cullen's are vampires, including his daughter. He knows they are different but not why. And he knows that Jacob changes into a wolf but hasn't admitted to himself that the rest of us do too. He kind of tries to live in denial. He's happy that way and much safer. Mom has helped him deal with the unusual things. But they were both married before and Mom still loves Dad, even though he passed away a while back. Charlie, I think, still cares for Bella's mom even though it's been many years since they were together. I guess old habits die hard."

"Oh, I can see that," I said, "I don't think my mom ever dated again after dad left us. I was a baby so if she did I never knew about it. I just think she didn't want to get hurt again though."

Leah glanced at me, "I don't mean to get nosy, but does your mom know where you are at?"

I grimaced, "Not really, I haven't talked to her in awhile. I'm not really sure how to talk to her or what to say. I tried to be brief in the last conversation but I wanted her to know I was okay. That was about three months ago."

Leah slowed down and pulled over on the side of the road. She pulled out her phone and handed it to me, "Call her now! How dare you keep her worried about you!"

"Leah, we have meat in the back of the truck that will spoil if we don't get it home," I said.

"How is that more important than YOUR MOTHER! At least call her and tell her you will call her back later tonight. Because you are going to call her right now or you will get out and walk."

I took the phone from her but hesitated, "You know that isn't really much of a threat."

She smiled back, "it is when as soon as you phase the whole pack will know that I kicked you out of the truck because you wouldn't call your mom."

Leah was good. "Good point," I said as I dialed my mom's number.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay this one is really conversational between Mike and Leah. But I'm trying to develop their relationship a little more. I will get into the action (and fun) but they have a LOT to learn about each other.

* * *

MPOV

I heard my mom's voice on the line say "Hello?" It sounded so good to hear her again.

"Mom? It's Mike," I said a little nervous.

"MIKE? Oh my god, where are you? Are you okay? Where have you been? Who are you with?" she rattled off several more questions before I could finally cut in.

"Mom, I'm fine," I looked at Leah and smiled, "Actually, I'm better than fine. I'm living just outside of Forks, Washington. I have a job in security and will be starting a second job next week stocking shelves in a store. I've found some really good people here and I'm okay. Can I call you back later tonight? It's my turn to cook at the Security bunkhouse and I need to get the groceries home. But I can cook and talk to you at the same time."

"Do you promise you will call me back? Otherwise I'm not letting you off this phone," my mom said in a panic stricken voice.

Leah reached for the phone and took it back, "Ma'am my name is Leah, and I know you don't know me but I'm a really good friend of Mike's. I will make absolute certain he will call you back in just a little bit. We are on a cell phone right now and I'm afraid we will lose service between here and there. If you have something to write on I'll give you the bunkhouse number so you can call him if he doesn't call you."

I almost laughed as I heard Leah finish her conversation with my mom. Mom was going to love Leah after this. When I got the phone back, mom had calmed down quite a bit. "She sounds nice; I can't wait to meet her. Am I going to be invited out soon?"

I laughed, "as soon as I can arrange it. I want you to meet everyone here. You'd love them."

When mom finally let me hang up, Leah looked at me. "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

I shook my head, "Nope but I'm not done yet. Once we get back on the phone I'm going to have to fill her in on the last three years or so. I tried to call her every few months but what can I tell her about my phasing into a wolf. 'Well mom the reason I don't come home is because I never know when I'm going to just turn into a monster. You know like the Hulk only I turn into a giant wolf.' Don't think that's going to work."

Leah nodded and pulled back out onto the road, "We will come up with something for you to tell her. We also need to work out something if she comes to visit sometime. You might want to get a place of your own before that happens. I think we can use that as an excuse for awhile. As far as how you wound up here we'll just use the story that you were hiking and fell off a cliff. You were found and Dr. Cullen took care of you. Since you didn't have any place to go and he wanted to make sure you were okay he set you up at his place. Close enough to the truth without telling her the truth."

I shrugged, "Yeah I guess. It's just that I've never been good at lying to my mother. I guess that's why I avoid calling her."

Leah took my hand in hers, "None of us do but here is the thing. You can't tell her what you are without telling her why you are what you are. And that will put her in HUGE danger. Did Dr. Cullen and Edward tell you about the Vampire laws and who enforces them?"

I nodded my head, "Yes but how bad can they be? They're half the world away?"

"When you are in wolf form ask one of us about it. That's the best way to really understand. They're very dangerous, and there is only one punishment for offenders. Death. Sometimes people are lucky enough to get to be a vampire but unless you are with the Cullen's we will take you out. So you are back to death as an option."

"Oh," I said, "Have you ever killed a vampire?" I asked without thinking.

She looked at me and shrugged, "yeah, I don't really like to think of it as killing because for the most part they are already dead. Does that make me a bad person?"

I shook my head, "No, it's just confusing with the Cullen's. If you can make the choice to not kill humans then why don't more of them do it?"

"It's not as easy as the Cullen's make it look. Bella and Jasper have to work hard at it. Jasper has the most difficulty because he spent nearly a hundred years as a regular vampire, but when he took up with Alice he had to change. Bella has some kind of super strength but she still has to prepare herself to be around humans. I can respect them. It took me awhile to like them because they are vampires, but I've realized that they are different, because they care about each other and other people. Most regular vampires don't care about humans except as food. That doesn't mean that I won't keep an eye on the Cullen's however. If they lose their control I will take them down just as fast as any other vampire. My first responsibility is to my family and friends who are human."

I squeezed her hand, "I'm not judging you Leah. I'm just trying to make sense of our world. I have a hard enough time figuring out the real world much less this mythical one we live in."

She looked at me and cringed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off on a rant. One minute we are talking about what to tell your mom and the next I'm going off on something completely different."

"It's okay. It's nice to talk to someone who really understands. And I don't have to hide anything from you. I'm betting that's how you feel. The rest of the guys don't really seem to except you. You're one of them but then you aren't at the same time."

She laughed, "yeah but most of that is my own fault. I was kind of a pain in the ass when I first started phasing. I made it really difficult for the rest of them. So they give me space now."

By this time we had finally reached the bunkhouse. Leah helped me carry the food in and stock the refrigerator. She was loading the last of the groceries in the cabinets when I remember to ask, "I didn't ask before but who did you need to talk to when we were down at LaPush?"

She turned to me with a sad look on her face. "My twin cousins just started phasing the other day."

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked really confused now.

She shook her head, "They're female like me, so they're confused, scared, and panicking. They had a lot of questions for me but since they aren't talking to each other right now; I have to answer the same questions twice. It's just difficult. And they are making it difficult on Sam's pack. It's like having me back only twice as bad. I don't know what I'm going to do."

At that point I knew there was only one thing I could do. I walked over to her and took her in my arms. Just holding her while she laid her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I couldn't help her with this problem but maybe I could offer support. She was relaxed against me almost immediately. When I looked down at her to see her eyes on me and a smile on her lips I knew I had done the right thing.

Then she did something I hadn't expected. She pulled my head down with her hand at the back of my neck and met my lips halfway to hers. It wasn't an R rated passionate kiss. But it certainly wasn't a G rated kids movie one either. It was a kiss that left you wanting more but wonderfully fulfilled at the same moment. That was until I heard someone at the door to the kitchen groan. We both turned to look and saw Quil standing there, "Sorry guys, I was just looking for something to snack on. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Leah gave me a quick one armed hug and said, "it's okay. The chef here needs to start cooking anyway. But stay away from the Cheesecake, it's mine."

Quil smiled at Leah, "okay I'll write your name on it, and thanks for grabbing a plate for me this morning." He looked at me, "That was nice to have decent food after running a shift. So what are you fixing for supper?"

I was a little aggravated at Quil for interrupting but I glanced over at Leah just before she left and saw the wink she sent my way. That made things a little better. "I'm planning on making stew."

"Do you want some help? I can chop vegetables if you want?" Quil asked.

I nodded with surprise, "Sure if you want. I need to call my mom anyway, it probably wouldn't do me any good to chop and talk on the phone. But no eating while you're working."

Quil laughed, "I'm not Embry. I can hang on until supper or find something else to eat along the way."


	16. Chapter 16

Okay so Leah told me she wanted some more girly moments. Although since she's been running with the boys for so long it's a little difficult for her to be a girl and not get the crud teased out of her by the boys. And if you haven't noticed she's starting to actually like the Cullen's a little bit more now. Even though Alice drives her nuts I think she likes having a "friend" who sees her as a girl first. So that's where some of this came from. I hope you like this chapter. It's a little fluffy but I like seeing Leah become a woman and a role model for her new sisters.

* * *

LPOV

I walked back to my room as casually as I could but once I got back there and shut the door I started to do my happy dance. Okay it was more like jumping around the room, but I hadn't done it in a long time so I gave myself a break.

I kissed him. I just reached up and kissed him on the mouth. I felt like a teenager all over again but better. I was giddy with butterflies in my stomach, but at the same time I felt so self confidant. Singing in my head "I gotta date tonight." I was ready for anything that might happen. I knew it was just a walk through the woods but it was the closest thing I'd had to a date in forever, and who knew where it might lead. Well it couldn't lead to far because I had to patrol tonight. With that thought my bubble began to deflate. Then another thought hit me. What was I going to wear?

I ran over to my closet and flung the doors open. That little freaky tinkerbell better have bought me some cool jeans or I was going to go wolf all over her frozen butt. Pushing through the rack I quickly found exactly what I was looking for, dark blue skinny jeans. One of the benefits of being a wolf was I was in good enough shape to wear skinny jeans well. I was, seriously, going to owe that vampire more than I ever wanted to, and right now I could hug her.

Throwing the jeans on the bed I returned to the closet and sorted through it until I found a black tunic style shirt with long sleeves. When I turned it around to see the back I gasped. The neck line was low cut, as in my whole back would nearly be bare except for a string that tied the shoulders together at the top. I almost put it back in the closet, I wasn't sure I was ready for that much skin to show; especially since we'd be eating supper with the guys. I couldn't even wear a bra! I'd never hear the end of it. Then I noticed a purple vest with a funky black print hanging a few spaces down taunting me. Okay fine, I'll do it.

I threw the clothes on quickly and when I looked in the mirror I was stunned by what was looking back at me. Suddenly I looked like I stepped out of one of those clothing store catalogs. Had I overdone it? I mean it's just a walk in the woods. Well maybe if I wear some sturdy boots it won't look too much. I rummaged once more in the closet and found a pair of black knee high flat soled boots with buckles on the side. I knew that vampire chic could see the future but she wasn't supposed to be able to see the wolves. How the heck did she know I'd love these? And why hadn't I ever gone through this closet earlier to find out what was in here? And why was I suddenly so into clothes? I took another look in the mirror after putting on the boots and shook my head. I still looked overdressed but oh well. I liked the way I looked so I was keeping it on.

I added a little mascara and eyeliner and left it at that. I wasn't planning on washing before patrolling so I didn't think my wolf form would look to great with lipstick and blush. I giggle at the thought. The eye makeup would be interesting enough. I looked at my clock and saw I had plenty of time before I could make my "entrance" so I decided to call Sam and fill him in on what happened with my conversations with the girls.

I heard Emily's voice answer and I smiled, "Hi, how are you? How's that baby?"

Emily laughed, "Hi, Leah, we are both doing well. You would have known that had you stopped by earlier."

I cringed, "Sorry about that. I was kind of on business; I promise I'll stop by next time. Speaking of business, is Sam around?"

"Yeah he just got in from patrolling, is there a problem," Emily asked with worry seeping into her voice.

"No, don't get yourself upset. He just asked me to talk to the girls and I wanted to fill him in. That is if they haven't already."

"Ohhh, I don't think they have. He doesn't like to patrol with them much. Let me go get him," I heard her call out for him and tell him I was on the phone.

I waited until I heard Sam's voice say, "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Pretty much how you'd expect it went. Amber is quiet, but Tawny hates the world right now. Neither one want to talk to the other one; I can't get into either one of their heads to sort it out. I almost wish they were part of our pack so I could run with them. Get it sorted out that way," I said thinking out loud.

I heard Sam laugh, "You can have them. They are causing to much trouble down here."

"Wait, that's not what I meant. I can't make a decision like that without talking to Jake. Besides they aren't very well trained yet, I don't want them up here with the Cullen's until they are under control," I said back tracking.

"And I can't train them or anyone else with them fighting each other. Amber may be quiet on the outside but she hasn't figure out how to keep her thoughts to herself when she's in wolf form. There's a lot that girl would love to say to her sister. The worse part is most of us agreed with her which causes bigger fights," Sam said with a huff.

"What if we just take Amber for now? She seems to be the calmer of the two. Maybe you can work with Tawny easier if she isn't so close to her sister."

Sam was quiet for a bit, "That could work. Talk it over with Jake see what he thinks. I don't really like getting stuck with the time bomb but it wouldn't be good for her to blow up near the Cullen's either."

"She might calm down some if she doesn't feel so threatened. If she gets upset that Amber's moving up here tell her you need more time to teach her to calm down. She told me she didn't want to phase. She just wanted to be normal. I told her she needed to learn to be calm long enough to let that happen. Go with the positives. It might help."

I could almost see Sam nod his head, "I'll work on that. Let me know what Jake says or have him call me. Thanks for helping out. How's this Mike guy doing? Is he patrolling with you?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to start regular rounds tomorrow. We've put him with the job as Chef too. He's a fantastic cook, oh and he'll start working down there at the store next week for Mom. Just so you know what's going on and no one gets freaked."

"Two jobs huh, and working for your mom. It sounds like he's really serious about you already," Sam said with a grin in his voice.

"Quit it, Sam. He's just trying to figure out where he belongs. And if he likes me well that's none of your business," I said with a giggle.

Sam laughed, "Fine then. As long as he's good to you, which it should be impossible for him not to be. But still, just so you both know. And tell Jake that it's your turn to host the first football party since he's got a fancy new chef."

"You are on!" I said and laughed just before I hung up.

The scent of the stew finally permeated my conscious mind and just like that my brain was back on Mike. I looked at the clock and realized that I really hadn't burned up that much time so I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my short hair then stepped out into the hallway. The smell of the stew was much stronger out here and my stomach growled. One thing was for sure, I was definitely going to have towatch how much I ate or it wouldn't matter how much I ran. I could get really chunky eating Mike's cooking. That made me wonder if our kind of wolf could get fat? I shrugged and thought that was another question that may never get answered.

Walking down the hallway I twisted my hands hoping that most of the guys weren't in the main room but with the smell of food in the house it seemed every one of them besides Jake was in there. Quil and Mike had shut and locked the kitchen door some how so Mike could finish the food. I could hear Quil talking and then I heard a female voice. Mike must have his mom on speaker phone. I rounded the corner and saw all of the guys were leaning over the counter that separated the Kitchen from the main room and each were taking a turn talking to Mike's mom. Well that was one way of getting out of giving out too much information. Let the guys with experience talk for you.

To no one in particular I asked, "Jake's still on patrol?"

Seth turned, "yeah he's giving me some time to get the books done."

I glared at my little brother, "Well then don't you think you ought to get it done instead of standing here trying to beg food."

Seth grumbled as he walked off to his room, "Yes. But can you make sure I get a couple of bowls? I don't want Embry to eat my share."

I laughed, "I'll take care of you little brother."

Then I heard the voice over the speaker "is that Leah I hear?" And the rest of the guys turned around and stared. I felt my face turn red but I answered. "Yes ma'am it's me."

That started a very lengthy conversation with Mike's mom about how I could possibly stand working with all those guys. When I told her they were more like brothers and then explained about Seth actually being my brother. She laughed and said to Mike, "be careful son. You don't want to upset all those brothers of hers."

That got a few chuckles but when Mike said back, "Don't worry Mom. I don't think they want me to quit cooking." There were several agreeing sounds.

"Wait just a minute," I said glaring at the room full of overgrown boys, "food means more to you than your little sister?"

Embry nodded, "Yep, cause I can't cook and little sister has no problem taking care of herself when she needs to."

At that I didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. So I glanced over at Mike.

Mike looked over the counter at me and winked. And as if he'd forgotten his mother was listening in he said, "you look good tonight Leah."

Which started several wolf whistles and oooh's. Especially since his mother said right after that, "oh isn't that sweet."


	17. Chapter 17

I know this is a LONG time in coming. A lot has been happening. My daughter got her yellow belt and a trophy at her first competition. Plus Thanksgiving and well that's a lot of excuses and I've left y'all hanging. Sorry about that. I'm working on Leah's point of view for this chapter so stay with me.

* * *

MPOV

After supper the boys cleared the table and started to wash dishes. I got the feeling that this wasn't a normal thing for them to do but before they changed their minds I grabbed Leah's hand and went for the door. When we got far enough away I looked her over and said, "I meant what I said. You do look nice but you didn't have to change your clothes just for a walk."

She glared at me for a split second then shrugged, "I haven't had a real date in years. Let me have my fun okay?"

"Years? With all these guys around?" I had to ask.

"Yeah, well. Umm," she hedged.

"What is it?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Look it's no big deal now. I just used to date Sam, until he imprinted on my cousin. It wasn't to long after that I started phasing. I told you I was a pain in the ass, and that's the reason why. We were all part of Sam's pack back then and I made them really uncomfortable with it all. I was a bit of a drama queen. I can't blame them for not wanting to deal with me after that. Then the packs broke up and a lot of other stuff happened and you showed up. End of story."

"Sam, huh?" I asked. Remembering how I felt when I saw him follow her into the kitchen my first day at the bunkhouse. Apparently I had good reason to be concerned. "Well it's not the end of the story. But I'll let it rest for now." I said trying to let it go because I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

But apparently I said the wrong thing because now Leah didn't want to let it go. "You aren't jealous are you?"

I sighed, "How could I not be? He has a part of you that I'll never be a part of? I know it doesn't make sense but I know nothing about your past and he knows everything. How can I not be envious of that?"

Leah stopped and turned me to look at her, "I really don't think you want to know about that. I know you had a past too and other girlfriends and I really don't want to know about them. Things are the way they are now for a reason. What Sam and I had together was special then but it's over. We've moved on and we are friends now. For a long time we didn't even have that. Think about it. If you really want to know about that I can show you my memories of it but you better be sure you really want to see it. I'd prefer to move on from that."

I looked in her eyes and saw the honesty there, "That you would offer that is more than enough, but can I ask you just one thing?"

She smiled gently, "sure."

"Was he your first?"

She blushed, "Yes. I haven't been with anyone since."

I nodded, she had just confirmed what I already new. Sam had been very important to her and he'd broken her heart. Even though I understood how imprinting would be impossible to break; it still made me angry at this man for hurting Leah. She'd put her trust in him in a huge way and he'd left her for her cousin. I gritted my teeth hoping to get my resentment under control before I phased.

Leah pressed her hand to the side of my face, "Stop. I'm okay now. I have you right?" She came up on tiptoe while pulling my head down to meet her lips. Suddenly the anger was gone. All I could feel were her lips brushing over mine then our tongues meeting to dance. I groaned she tasted like the cherries that had topped her cheesecake earlier. And she smelled even better. I backed her up against a nearby tree and pressed into her while we continued to explore each other. Her hands moved from around my neck down my chest and stomach then back around to my back and up again. It was the most amazing sensations I'd ever felt, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped me.

My hands moved from her hips up her back and under her vest where I found the surprising feel of her bare skin. My head reeled and I wanted to feel more. She moaned against my mouth and pressed herself closer. I knew we needed to slow this thing down but I wasn't sure how I was ever going to pull away. She was perfection in my arms. She just fit like she was always supposed to be there. Then I heard a strange ringing in my ears and felt her pull away cursing.

She looked up at me with chagrin, "Sorry, that's my alarm on my phone. I need to head back and get ready to patrol."

I chuckled as we turned back towards the bunkhouse, "you set your alarm?"

"I always set my alarm. Usually I don't need it but I had a feeling tonight might be different," she grinned at me with another blush hitting her cheeks.

I couldn't help but wrap my arm around her as we walked back. At this moment the world seemed perfect. And if it wasn't I didn't care.

I stopped her before walking into the bunkhouse and gave her one last kiss gently on the lips. I didn't trust myself to do any more and we both had work to do. She had to patrol and I needed to make sure things were ready for tomorrow's breakfast. I opened the door for her as we both walked in the door and she smiled at me then walked onto her room.

I was going through the supplies we had on hand when Seth walked in, "Do you need anything else for tomorrow?"

"Nope I think I've got everything. And we should have enough leftovers for tomorrow night."

Seth nodded while I did one final wash down of the kitchen. For some reason I could never leave a kitchen alone once I'd finished the meal. Even if someone else had cleaned up I needed to make sure everything was back where it belonged.

Seth shut the kitchen door and leaned against the counter top, "look I know it isn't any of my business. But she's my sister, I'm worried about her. She's had her heart broke before, and I don't want it to happen again."

I rolled my eyes then looked at him, "from what I hear about imprinting that would be impossible."

Seth shrugged, "I'm beginning to think nothing is impossible these days. Plus there's more than one way to break her heart. I don't want her hurt. That's all I'm saying." He turned to walk out the door.

"Seth, I can't guarantee that I won't do stupid things from time to time. But I won't intentionally hurt her. That's all I can promise. I may not be completely human but I still make mistakes once in awhile," I had to give the kid credit. Any real man would stick up for his sister.

Seth nodded over his shoulder, "And I can promise that when you do make a mistake I will be there to kick your ass. I wasn't big enough to kick Sam's but that doesn't mean I didn't want to."

"Fair enough," I said back to him.

As he opened the door Jacob walked in, "Seth, did you get the books done?"

Seth nodded, "Yes, sir. All done and we're still in the black."

Jacob nodded, "Good, Mike do you have any left over stew. I just got off duty and I'm starved. I didn't want to bother the Cullen's because Nessie should be asleep now."

"Yeah, right there in the fridge, there should be plenty." I watched as he fished out a bowl and warmed it up in the microwave.

Then he turned to look at me with a grin, "Leah took over for me. She seemed REALLY happy about something. Thankfully she's become better about hiding her thoughts."

I chuckled, "Don't expect me to tell you, at least not on purpose."

He laughed, "I'd rather you didn't. I'm just reminding you so when you start patrolling tomorrow morning you'll be working on keeping those thoughts to yourself. You'll be going out with Quil."

That reminded me that I was supposed to ask him something, "By the way, I need to know my schedule so I can give it to Leah's mom. I'm supposed to start working down at the store on Monday," I grimaced knowing this wasn't the best way to start a new job.

Jake laughed, "Oh, that will be fun. It's not like the rest of us haven't worked there. Mostly against our will though. You may be the first one of us that's actually going to get paid. Good luck. I'll get you that schedule first thing in the morning."


	18. Chapter 18

Same thing from Leah's point of view.

* * *

LPOV

Mike took my hand and we made a run for the door as soon as we could. I know I was excited but I hadn't realized how excited he might be. We walked for a little bit then he squeezed my hand and said, "I meant what I said. You do look nice but you didn't have to change your clothes just for a walk."

That annoyed me just a bit, if I want to dress up I will. Then I decided to let it go and shrugged. This wasn't worth arguing over, "I haven't had a real date in years. Let me have my fun okay?"

"Years? With all these guys around?" He asked.

Yeah, like I really wanted to date one of my brothers. Ick! Besides I had enough of that kind of trouble when I was in Sam's pack. "Yeah, well. Umm," okay how do I explain this without sounding like I was still hung up over Sam.

"What is it?" he persisted.

I rolled my eyes and decided to get it over with as quickly as possible. "Look it's no big deal now. I just used to date Sam, until he imprinted on my cousin. It wasn't too long after that I started phasing. I told you I was a pain in the ass, and that's the reason why. We were all part of Sam's pack back then and I made them really uncomfortable with it all. I was a bit of a drama queen. I can't blame them for not wanting to deal with me after that. Then the packs broke up and a lot of other stuff happened and you showed up. End of story."

I saw him tense up. "Sam, huh?" he asked. He paused for a few seconds then said "Well it's not the end of the story. But I'll let it rest for now." What the heck did that mean? He looked like he was angry but how could he be when he wasn't even around for that.

I had to ask, "You aren't jealous are you?"

He sighed, "How could I not be? He has a part of you that I'll never be a part of? I know it doesn't make sense but I know nothing about your past and he knows everything. How can I not be envious of that?"

In a very weird way that was extremely sweet. That he felt like he didn't want to miss out on anything was nice but that's just the way things go sometimes. There were a lot of things I didn't know about him yet. And I really didn't want to know about his girlfriends before me. It was better for me to think I am the best out of all and move on even if it is a bit delusional. It's better to not get yourself worked up over things you can't control. Of course I don't have to see or work with his ex's. I turned him to look at me, "I really don't think you want to know about that. I know you had a past too and other girlfriends and I really don't want to know about them. Things are the way they are now for a reason. What Sam and I had together was special then but it's over. We've moved on and we are friends now. For a long time we didn't even have that. Think about it. If you really want to know about that I can show you my memories of it, but you better be sure you really want to see it. I'd prefer to move on from that."

He looked into my eyes for a moment then said, "That you would offer that is more than enough, but can I ask you just one thing?"

I was hoping he'd ask me a whole lot of things but I'm sure we'd get to it eventually. I smiled, "sure."

"Was he your first?" he asked me.

Oh boy, that was not what I thought he was going to ask. I could feel the blush hitting my cheeks but I could only give him a straight answer. "Yes. I haven't been with anyone since."

He nodded his head and then slowly started to shake and his jaw tensed up. Somehow I knew he wasn't angry at me he was angry at Sam, for me. I knew he understood why I had been so torn up for those years following. But I had to stop this before he phased and did something stupid. I touched his cheek with my palm, "Stop. I'm okay now. I have you, right?" I couldn't help myself again, there was just such a pull between us. He was always trying to be such a gentleman and all I really wanted to do was kiss him.

So I went up on my tiptoes and pulled his face down to mine. As soon as our lips met a shiver went up my spine. When our tongues met I heard him groan and I wanted to party right there. But I didn't have much time to celebrate because he was backing me up against a tree and pressed his body against mine. He had taken control of the kiss but I was not bothered by that at all. It left me free to run my hands down his body taking in his chest and stomach muscles. One of the perks of dating a wolf man, they had awesome bodies to touch and look at. And I memorized as much as I could of Mike's so I could think about it later after my shift. My hands went around his sides to run up his back, and another groan came from him against my lips. Chalk another point up for me. It was such a rush to know that I was affecting him like this. But then his hands started to move from my hips up my back and then they were on my bare skin where my shirt was open to my back. I remember I moaned and then nothing else but heat, and the feel of Mike's body against mine. And we fit together so well, like we just belonged together.

Then my cell phone's alarm went off with the most annoying ring. I don't remember programming that sound. I broke off the kiss with a couple of curse words I'd learned from Jacob during the newborn attack. I pulled away saying, "Sorry, that's my alarm on my phone. I need to head back and get ready to patrol."

He laughed slightly out of breath, "you set your alarm?"

"I always set my alarm. Usually I don't need it but I had a feeling tonight might be different," I said with yet another blush staining my cheeks. Well at least I had been hoping I would need it and I hadn't been disappointed at all. It was a really good thing that he couldn't hear my thoughts when we were in human form.

He wrapped one arm around me on the way back to the bunkhouse. My arm went around his waist automatically. We were both still trying to catch our breath but it was nice to snuggle next to someone special. He stopped me one last time before we went inside and gave me on last gentle kiss on the lips. It was very sweet but I could tell he was holding himself back. I was reluctant to let go of him but I had to get myself together before I had to take over from Jacob. He opened the door for me and I took one last glance and sent him a smile before I headed down to my room. I had know idea what was going through his head but I had a pretty good feeling it wasn't anything bad. I could feel good vibes coming from him.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw the silly grin on my face. Oh boy I had it bad. I laughed at myself and knew I had to get hold of myself. I changed out of my good clothes into a t-shirt and shorts. I decided to wash the eye makeup off really quick before going out to my changing room. And somewhere in there I got my head back together and back on business. I thought about what I needed to discuss with Jacob and exactly how I was going to ask.

As soon as I phased Jacob tensed, like he was waiting for the worst. "Oh give me a break Jacob. I do have some self-control now; speaking of which I need to talk to you about something." I showed him my conversations with my twin cousins and then the conversation I had with Sam. "So what do you think?"

Jacob huffed, "It could be tricky. I already have one newby on my hands up here. Adding another could cause some problems. I'll need to talk it over with the Cullen's. Also, what about her going to school, and her staying up here with us? Would that create a problem with their Mom? If she can handle doing school with Esme like Seth, I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind teaching her but we don't know how she'd react. Also it has to be Amber's choice to come up here. The pack dynamics don't work otherwise. But talk to her, her mom, and Sam. If she can handle herself up here then we will try it. Sam's got way too much on his hands down there to deal with that."

"Okay, I'll work out the details when you give me the go ahead. I'll wait until you talk to the Cullen's first. I just didn't want to make any decisions without you okaying it."

"Thanks. Hey did they leave any food for me in there?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. I thought you would be eating up at the Cullen's or I would have grabbed you a bowl."

"That's okay, if there isn't I'll find something. I just didn't want to take the chance of waking up Nessie at this time of night. She's been up late studying lately, and I think this was a free night for her," he said glumly. I could tell he missed her.

"Let Mike know. If you want something I'm sure he can fix it up. He is an excellent cook," I said and almost let my thoughts slip, but I caught myself.

Jacob barked a laugh, "Good save. Keep up the good work. At least until Seth comes out. Then I give you permission to torture the puppy."

I laughed, "Thank you! That will be pretty fun. I don't mind if I do."


	19. Chapter 19

This is a short one I know. I'm working on more and I hope to get quite a bit up in the next week and a half. I'm off work for Christmas Holidays so between dishes and laundry and taking care of my kid I hope to get at least 3 more chapters up. Keep your fingers crossed. And I apologize if anyone has used orange and purple as their wedding colors. I have an absolute disgust for orange and my father HATES purple so that's where that came from. No insult is intended. Hope you like this one.

* * *

LPOV

"Sis, really you can not use orange and purple. Those are not wedding colors. Those are sports team colors. And you are not letting EMMETT walk you down the aisle," Seth was yelling at me the next morning.

I nodded solemnly, "You are right, Seth. Emmett would do better doing the service. I'll let Jasper walk me down the aisle." Then, hearing him growl, I laughed. The entire shift I had tortured Seth with planning my non-existing wedding. I hadn't ever used this form of torture before but my mind had wandered romantically for a bit. And when Seth had started giving me crap about it; I just couldn't help myself. After a while it became fun just to go completely into the ridiculous and watch him cringe. Our shift had ended and we were both grabbing something to eat in the kitchen before going to bed. But, now looking at him I saw that his bottom lip jutted out slightly, he'd crossed his arms, and turned to stare out the window. I touched his arm to turn him to look at me, "Seth, I was just picking on you. I have no intention of getting married anytime soon. Come on, I'm just giving you crap."

He looked at me with those big brown puppy dog eyes and I remembered the little boy he used to be. He shrugged, "I know. I just don't want anyone else to give you away but me. I know it may be awhile and I'm younger than you, but with dad gone I just figured it would always be my job."

My heart broke and tears came into my eyes, "Oh, Seth," I wrapped my arms around him and rested my cheek on his shoulder. My baby brother had just made me realize he'd become a man. "Seth, if I ever do get married. I wouldn't let anybody else walk me down the aisle And if I get stood up at the alter you have my permission to hunt the groom down and beat the hell out of him. Just make sure he stays alive so I can finish him off."

I felt Seth chuckle and when I pulled back I could see him finish an eye roll, "Like that would happen. Mike's so head over heels right now he'll probably run up the aisle to meet you by then." He laughed, "but you really need to do something about the colors you were thinking about. I'll talk to Alice tomorrow when I'm up there."

"Oh, no you don't! I'd like to plan my own wedding when and if that time comes. Besides I was just doing that to drive you crazy. I may be up at the Cullen's tomorrow anyway. I think I need to talk to Esme about something."

Seth looked at me weird, "What about?"

"It's about Amber. But I have to wait until Jacob gives me the okay first."

"Oh, about her coming up here?" He must have been remembering my other thoughts from earlier. "Does their mom know they change?"

I nodded, "Sam thought it might help for her to know. She was pretty shocked at first but she's getting used to it. Her biggest problem is she's tired of the girls fighting all the time. Maybe it will help to have one of them up here. But since she's still in school I have to make arrangements for that before I talk to her mom."

He shook his head, "Good luck with all of that. I'm going to bed, and if you want to torture me further with wedding plans next time, be warned that I will have done my research and I will have opinions."

I laughed. Knowing my brother; he would have all kinds of opinions on the matter. But I'd had my fun tonight so I wasn't worried about whatever paybacks he had planned. At this point it just felt good to be able to joke around and have real fun for a change.

I made my way to my own bed only to find an even bigger shock. I hadn't seen Mike on the couch, but really hadn't thought about where he would sleep. Seeing him sprawled across my bed with just a sheet covering his lower body was an interesting sight. Especially after the conversation about fictional wedding plans I'd just had with Seth. It was nice to come back to this sight.

I gathered my things and jumped in my shower for a quick wash off. When I came back out of my bathroom he had rolled over on his stomach displaying his gorgeous back. I sat down on the bed beside him and tried to figure out how I was going to move him so I could get some rest. I didn't really want him to leave but I also needed to find someplace to sleep. And there was no way I was sleeping on that couch. I reached out to touch his shoulder. I'd meant to shake him awake but as soon as my hand came in contact with his skin my thoughts were scrambled. My hand moved across his back and brushed the hair away from his neck so I could kiss the nape. I smiled to myself when I heard him take a quick harsh breath.

"You awake?" I asked.

"How could I not be after that?" He answered with a question. Sleep roughening his voice to a deeper rumble. He stretched and yawned as he rolled over, "Sorry, I didn't mean to take over your room but I needed to think and the guys were playing a video game."

He tried to sit up but I put a hand on his chest, "You don't have to get up as long as you don't mind sharing the bed."

Then I was shocked to see his face take on a red tinge. Was he blushing? Then he stammered, "Umm, I don't mind but it's your bed. I shouldn't have just taken over like that. It was rude of me to just expect you to be okay with me in your room."

"I'll share with you any day," I said as I curled up in the space he provided for me. Mike spooned up against me and kissed my cheek. I rolled toward him to return the kiss, but he turned from me quickly and yawned at the exact same time. Giggling I said, "Sorry I'm such a boring bed partner."

He shook his head and turned red again, "I didn't mean to do that. I think everything is finally catching up with me."

I pressed a hand to his cheek, "You have to start patrolling tomorrow. Get some rest. I'll set the alarm clocks." With a quick peck on his lips and a check to make sure the alarms were set; I settled back down with his arm coming around me to hold me to him. We both fell asleep quickly. My last thought was how amazingly comfortable I was in this too crowded bed.


	20. Chapter 20

So this was a little difficult for me to get up. Mostly because I didn't have a clue where it was going until it was done. But anyway, let me know what you think I'm over a hundred reviews now so thank you to everyone.

* * *

MPOV

I knew I should have paid more attention when I was leaving Leah's room but I honestly didn't think of it. It wasn't like we had done anything wrong last night so I didn't feel it necessary to sneak around. I quietly shut her door behind me so as not to wake her up again. She'd barely woke up enough to shut off the alarm clocks. When I looked up I saw Seth standing at the other end of the hallway with his arms crossed I knew there was a problem. This did not look good.

He got straight to the point, "Did you sleep with her last night?" Jeez, I didn't realize how protective he was of his sister. Before I could answer him I saw him start to shake and he said, "You barely know each other! I can't believe you came in here and took advantage of her like that. That's my sister! I don't care if you are imprinted or not, that doesn't give you the right to…to…" then he let out a growl and Jacob came out of nowhere grabbing Seth and shoving him towards the door.

I heard Jacob yell, "Get outside Seth! You too, Mike."

This was not going to be good. By the time I stepped outside Seth had already phased and was growling at me. Jacob stood to one side watching both of us. I glared at Seth, "I won't fight you. First, because nothing happened to fight over. We slept, and that's it. Second, because I won't take the chance on hurting Leah's brother."

Jacob frowned at me, "You couldn't find anywhere else to sleep?" and Seth huffed between growls.

"I tried but I seemed to be in everyone's way. Leah was out on patrol and no one will go in there. I didn't think she'd mind. The only one that seems upset by it is Seth."

Jacob shrugged, "That's because the others don't know yet. Which Embry will now since he's out on patrol and can hear Seth."

"Nothing happened!" I repeated angrily. How could these guys, that did there best to drive Leah nuts, be so protective over nothing. The only way to settle this now was to show Seth what didn't happen. Throwing off my clothes, without a care to where they landed, I phased. As soon as I landed on the ground with all fours I could hear Seth yelling at me and Embry actually trying to calm him down. I felt Jacob phase and when I knew he was ready I mentally went back to last night and let them all see my memories. Including the incident where I yawned at the worst possible time. I heard Embry bark a laugh and Jacob tried his best to stay under control but Seth let out a short howl of laughter and fell on the ground shaking with chuckles.

"Serves you right!" he thought to me. Great now everyone knew how poorly I handled THAT situation. Then Seth got control of himself. "you really did just sleep?"

"YES! Even if I'd wanted to do more I wouldn't have. As you said we barely know each other, and she was exhausted from her shift. I know you don't know me very well but I'm not a total jerk." I stated angrily. I was completely insulted by their accusations.

Jacob came up beside me. "How about you go ahead and start breakfast. I'll let Seth take the first part of your shift with Quil while you get ready. It's the least he can do for causing this uproar. I'll get Leah up so we can talk future sleeping arrangements. We have another newby joining us anyway and she'll need to share with Leah."

Embry saw the thoughts running through Jacob's head and asked, "Amber Gray is coming up her? I haven't seen her and her sister since we were kids. When did they move back?"

Seth looked at him like Embry had lost his mind, "They've been back for a couple of years. Their mom was my dad's first cousin, when they heard mom was struggling they moved back here to help her out with the store and everything."

Embry shrugged, "I really need to get down to LaPush more. I have no idea what's going on anymore."

Seth laughed as he took off into the woods to join Embry, "Yeah, if it's not food you don't notice it."

The worst of the situation was over so I phased back and got dressed. I then proceeded to wash up in the kitchen before starting breakfast. Feeling like I'd really started my first official day with the pack poorly.

Jacob woke up Leah and she came out of her room looking cross. I wanted to tell Jacob to leave her alone but I knew that with pack business I was the low wolf on the totem pole. They sat at the kitchen table to talk so I could hear everything that was said.

"What's this all about?" Leah said between yawns.

"Sam had another episode with the girls this morning so he went and talked to their mom. I made a run up to the Cullen's afterward to talk to them. Everything is in place if Amber chooses to come up here. We just need to sort out the sleep arrangements." Jacob told her.

"I thought Sam was going to wait for us to settle things first?" Leah asked angrily.

Jacob sighed, "Yeah, well, you know how Sam can be when he's been pushed to the limit. Apparently the twins had an all out brawl this morning. Sam's through with it. We're just waiting for Amber to choose. Until then I'm going to have Alice order a couple of bunk beds one is going in your room and one is going in someone else's room; whoever wants to bunk up with Mike. I don't want another incident like this morning."

Leah looked confused, "What else happened this morning?"

That's when I spoke up, "Seth saw me coming out of your room and got the wrong idea and took exception to it." I didn't want her to find out from someone else.

"What's it to that little punk who I sleep with? It's none of his business," she said angrily shoving back her chair and starting for the door. I could tell she was already shaking.

I ran to her before she got outside and took her hand, "Hey, don't do this. He was just trying to take care of you like family is supposed to do."

"Did he phase on you?" she asked through her teeth.

"Yes, but Embry got him calmed down enough that he finally listened to me. It's okay, everything is okay." She was still shaking so I pulled her into me and started rubbing her arms and back, "please calm down. If I had a sister I would probably act the same way. Especially if it was someone she barely knew. No matter what we feel for each other we have a lot to learn."

She'd calmed down and wrapped her arms around me, "I guess you're right. I just feel like I've known you forever." Then she paused and looked at me "I take it you don't have a sister?"

I shook my head, "No brothers either, until now." I said with a laugh. "Speaking of which we need to eat breakfast so I can get out and take over. Your brother is already mad enough at me. And you need to get some more rest. You're exhausted and have a lot to do later if you're going to get Amber settled up here."

She frowned at me as she pulled away, "I don't take orders from you."

I smiled and winked at her, "I wasn't giving any orders. I was simply stating facts."

Jacob cleared his throat from across the room, "I hate to break up this little love fest but could we get going. I'm hungry and tired, and all this lovey dovey stuff is making me nauseous"

Leah turned around and stuck her tongue out at him and went in to grab a plate. I didn't make a big deal out of breakfast today because of everything that had went on I didn't have time. As soon as I was done eating I went outside and phased, "Seth, breakfast is ready. Quill I have a plate set aside for you. Sorry I didn't get it done in time for you to eat before."

Quil laughed, "I don't blame you. I blame Seth for the hissy fit he threw earlier. Leah is an adult and if she'd wanted to sleep with you what right to we have to say no. I think Seth's just jealous cause he's not getting any."

Seth growled, "Shut up Quil. It's not like you're getting any either."

Quil chuckled, "Yeah, but in my case it's by my own choice."

I heard Seth growl again and then phase.

"What's up with him today?"

"He's like a 3 year old when he hasn't had enough sleep. Temper tantrums and all. Just ignore it, once he's ate and slept he'll probably apologize," Quil added with a chuckle.

"Wow, that's just great. So I'm going to have a toddler for a brother-in-law someday." I thought to myself.

"Funny you should mention that. That's another reason he's probably upset. Apparently Leah was torturing him with fake plans for her wedding. Something about orange and purple and Jasper or Emmett walking her down the aisle," Quil shook his head with a laugh.

I chuckled, "I can see why he'd be in a bad mood over that. I hope she was just joking. I'm NOT wearing an orange and purple tuxedo." With that Quil started laughing harder. Picturing us all in orange and purple tuxedoes, like psychedelic penguins. We were both laughing at that one. "You'll have to remember that one for Seth later." I said. "Now I think I'd better get my mind on my work."

Quil ran with me through a couple of rounds to show me the ropes and then we split up for the rest of the shift. There was nothing really to report which was how they all seemed to like it. It seemed like an easy job as long as nothing unusual crossed our path.


	21. Chapter 21

LPOV

Amber sat next to me in the truck fidgeting with a strand of her hair. Twisting it around and around while she stared out the window of the slow moving truck. I was taking her up to meet the Cullen's so she could make her final decision. "You scared," I asked.

She shook her head then finally turned to look at me, "More nervous really. I don't want to let anyone down. I know this is to separate me and Tawny, but I also know that you have to really know what you are doing to be in Jacobs pack. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

I threw her a quick smile before returning my eyes to the road, "That's why you'll be patrolling with me. I'll be there to keep you out of trouble. Plus you won't have to deal with the boys as much. Let's just find out if you can handle being around the Cullen's without phasing. If you can control that everything else will be a cake walk."

Amber smiled back at me nervously, then looked at the fairly new radio in the ancient truck curiously. I laughed, "_that_ is a long story. If you want to listen to something go ahead."

She flipped through the stations until she found a news station. "You want to listen to this?"

"Yeah, I don't really like pop music and that's all that's on most of the stations. Besides I like to know what's going on in the _normal_ world," She said with a laugh.

I had to grin, knowing exactly how she felt. Our world did seem separate from the rest of the world. We were the fictional characters of legend and lore. Werewolves and the vampires weren't supposed to exist but here we were. Only we didn't follow the legends. We werewolves were more like shapeshifters, imagine our surprise when we found out there were real werewolves. And we happened to be allies with some vampires, the ones who didn't drink human blood. Boy we were a mixed up group.

I turned my attention back to the road and the radio as Amber and I rode along in companionable silence. Then something caught my attention on the news report.

"There has been a third missing person report filed in northern Oregon. Another small town, another teenager walking home from school. Her name is Rachel Rider, blond hair, green eyes, five foot five inches, 115 pounds. Last seen wearing a green t-shirt, jeans, white tennis shoes, and a black hoody sweatshirt. This one was closer to the Washington state border. Now both states are on high alert for anyone unusual. Make sure children walk together in groups if they must walk. If you see someone of that discription contact authorities immediately. Now on to sports."

"Hmm," I said thinking to myself.

Amber looked up at me, "What?"

I shook my head, "probably nothing but I'm going to need to talk to Carlisle just in case. It may just be some psychotic but sometimes things like this come from our world."

"Oh, like that group in Seattle a few years ago?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

When we finally reached the Cullen's place I looked over at her with a warning glance, "They are meeting us around back, so we'll be outside. If you feel like you are getting overwhelmed hold your breath and back off."

She nodded with a worried look on her face then took a deep breath and stepped out of the truck. I saw her stumble backwards for a second when she got her first full wiff of the smell surrounding the house. "Wow, that's pretty powerful," she said shaking her head but she seemed to keep herself calm.

"Take your time and get used to it. When you're ready let me know."

She took a few minutes then nodded her head at me. I walked in front of her in case she phased I could put myself between her and the vampires. Only the males were outside, minus Barnabus, none of them wanted the women to be around a young wolf who hadn't really been tested yet. Not that any of them couldn't handle themselves, but the men seemed severely over-protective especially Edward.

We could see Esme just inside the glass French doors waiting for a sign that all was safe. If she was going to tutor Amber she'd need to be able to get close enough. Carlisle was the first to walk to us. "Hello Leah, this must be Amber. It's very nice to meet you.

Amber stayed back, "It's nice to meet you too. I don't mean to be rude but I think I'll stay back here for now."

Carlisle smiled, "I understand, I'm Carlisle. These are my sons, Edward, Emmett and Jasper." He pointed to each one in turn.

Amber nodded and looked at Edward, "Ah, you're the mind reader?"

He gave her his crooked smile, "Yes, but I try not to use it unless I have to."

Amber grinned, "I could say something but you already know what I'm thinking. So I'll just quit."

Edward cleared his throat and looked away. If he could have blushed I'm sure he would have.

I turned around to Amber and gave her a warning glance, "unless you want all of us to know what you were thinking; I'd stop now."

Amber giggled, "It wasn't intentional. Just an uncontrolled reaction." Then she faced Jasper, "you're the mood control guy, right?"

Jasper nodded and quietly said, "Yes, ma'am."

Amber looked at Emmett, "So what is your gift?"

Emmett got an evil grin across his face, crossed his arms and laughed, "I'm not allowed to say."

Jasper rolled his eyes and Edward shoved Emmett, "Cut it out." They both said, "Quit being crud," Edward added.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Boys there are ladies present."

Amber blushed at this point having figured out what was being said. I let her get her composure together and asked, "are you okay? Can Esme come out?"

She nodded, "Yeah I'm better. It's not as bad now."

Esme heard this through the door and stepped out with a smile but stayed within the range of the doors, "Hello, Amber. I'm so glad to meet you."

But as usual, where Esme was concerned, no one could resist her smile and charm. Amber smiled back, "Hi, It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

Carlisle walked to Esme's side, "Let's not push it any further today. We'll let you get settled in at the Bunkhouse."

Edward raised a hand, "I think Leah has something she needs to say."

I frowned at him, "Yes, well, since you already know I'll let you fill everyone else in. I'll take Amber down and talk to Jacob. I'm sure he'll stop by to catch up with you all later."

Edward shrugged, "Sorry, but it did seem important and honestly I was wondering the same thing when I watched the news this morning."

Emmett grumbled, "That will always be annoying. Can you please tell us what you are thinking?"

I smiled and waved, "Bye, we'll see you later." Then a thought stopped me, "Wait, where is Barnabus?"

Esme smiled, "I have him inside working on a design for a green house."

"Okay then," Vampires growing plants, that's a new one.


	22. Chapter 22

When I have a break through I really have a break through. Thanks to laurazuleta18, morgan allayne, Anne Honyme, ravenwhitlock33, Katarzyna93cr, and toshii519 for getting my brain working again. Whether or not I use your ideas they did help in opening my mind to new possibilities. Thank you! These last two chapters are dedicated to you!

* * *

LPOV

Amber and I got back into the truck and drove down the drive to the bunkhouse. I looked at Amber who was smiling. "You did well for your first time. I'm impressed."

She laughed, "I was holding my breath most of the time when I wasn't talking."

"Well whatever works. Just make sure you get used to it before you start your lessons or you might pass out in the middle of geography," I laughed with her.

"Did I see a piano inside the house?"

I nodded, "Apparently Edward is the musical genius in the family."

"Do you think he might teach me? I play guitar a little but I've always wanted to learn the piano," she asked.

"I'm sure he would if you could handle being inside the house with him. It will take some time to get to that point. But it wouldn't surprise me if he knew how to play guitar. He could probably help you with that as well. And that you could do outside."

Amber's smile grew, "Cool!"

One of the wolves was running off into the trees as we pulled up next to the house. It looked like Embry by the color of him. I checked my phone to realize that it was his turn to patrol. I saw Amber watch after him and said "That should have been Embry running off so you'll meet him later. Let's get your stuff loaded inside."

I noticed Amber kept glancing off into the woods while we unloaded her luggage out of the truck. We walked in the living quarters but no one was there, which was extremely unusual. Then we heard several male voices arguing in the back of the house. Oh boy, what was going on now?

I looked back at Amber and waved her to follow me. She still stood by the door looking out one last time. Maybe she was nervous walking into the wolf's den so to speak. We walked down the hall to find Jacob, Quil, Mike, and Seth trying to put up the bunk beds in two of the rooms. If it wasn't for the fact that one of us was going to have to sleep on the top bunk it would have been funny.

Seth shook his head, "That can't be right. Where's the directions?"

Quil shrugged, "I didn't see any directions."

Jacob picked up the box and shook it until a paper fell out. Then he picked it up, looked at it, and turned it over then mumbled, "Where's a freaking multilingual vampire when you need one?"

"Oh for heaven's sake get out! Amber and I will fix this mess. Go get the other one laid out," I yelled.

Mike looked confused, "What are you going to do?"

I pulled out my phone, "I'm going to take pictures of the instructions and send them to Edward. He'll translate for me and tell me how to fix it."

Jacob frowned and scratched his head, "why didn't I think of that?"

I looked at Amber and she giggled not wanting to say what we were both thinking. Especially considering Jake was her new boss. Good thing we were going to be running together. This might be fun to have another female around. It had been awhile since I'd had girl time. I turned to the guys and pointed to the door. "Out! Now!"

They filed out grumbling but Mike stopped just long enough to grab me around the waist and give me a quick kiss and hug. "I missed you." he said with a grin.

Seth popped his head back in the door giving him a meaningful glare, "Mike, how about I give you a hand with supper."

Mike rolled his eyes and looked back at me, "That boy needs to learn the art of subtlety."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Get out of here before you get yourself strung up."

He started to leave but turned winked, "It would be worth it."

"Go! I'm hungry." I said as I picked up a discarded pillow and threw it at him.

I heard him laugh as he walked down the hallway. I looked at Amber and she grinned shyly at me. Then she shut the door before she asked, "What's it like to imprint?"

I shook my head, "That depends on who is imprinting on who. If someone you love imprints on someone else it really sucks. But when you imprint on someone it's confusing, scary, wonderful and weird. It's not something you can really describe." I looked back at my room and the mess the boys made, "Now let's see if we can salvage this thing." I pulled out my phone and started snapping pictures then called Edward to see if he could translate the directions into something we could understand. By supper we had the bed put together and was working on the second bed in the other room.

Quil came back to check on us and whistled low with awe, "Leave it to wolf girls to get things done."

I patted him on the shoulder as I walked past, "Of course."

Amber sniffed the air, "I'm glad that's done. The food smells wonderful."

I smiled with pride, "Mike just took over cooking chores and I am so thankful. He is fantastic."

Amber giggled at my love struck slip. I would have liked to get on to her but just didn't have the heart. I thought it was funny too. As we walked back to the living area, we saw Jacob and Quil already eating. I gave them a curious glance and Jacob waved an index finger at me, swallowed then said, "Quil traded shifts with me because Carlisle called me up to the house. If you need me I'm just a phone call away. Embry should be back any minute but with the rain we've had for the last week he's probably going to need to shower off the mud first." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and took his dishes back to the kitchen. Quil followed suit.

I shrugged and looked over at Amber, "well we better get to the food then get some rest. If you want to try this tonight we have the next shift after Quil."

Amber suddenly looked very scared and gulped, "So soon?"

I smiled sympathetically, "It will be fine. Just don't fall asleep on the shift okay?"

She nodded "I'll try."

Mike had set aside two plates full for us which we grabbed quickly to get out of his way. As we sat down at the table to eat Amber looked around the room. "What's wrong," I asked.

She shook her head, "I was just trying to figure out what my chores would be. I guess I could do dishes tonight if Mike doesn't mind."

I smiled, Amber seemed eager to fit in with the rest of the group. "Quil usually does that but since he's out running someone has to do it."

As soon as she was done she picked up her dishes and headed back into the kitchen I heard her and Mike exchange a few words and the water start running in the sink as she rinsed everything before putting them in the dishwasher. Mike came out and sat next to me starting on his plate as I finished mine. He nodded in the directions of the kitchen and asked, "How did she do?"

I shrugged, "Okay so far. She didn't phase on the Cullen's so that's a good sign."

"I guess we'll see, after tonight," Mike said.

I just nodded as I hear Embry open his door. He must have come in through his room to not track mud through the house. "Wow, something smells good Mike. What did you make tonight?"

Mike shrugged, "Nothing much. Just an old fashioned pot roast."

Embry grinned and turned towards the kitchen door while rubbing his flat belly, "Sounds good to me. Oh, hello, you must be Am,,,ber." He said stuttering over her name. Then I heard something crash to the floor. I jumped up to see and ran to the kitchen door to see what had happened to see Amber and Embry staring at each other, not moving, both of them looked stunned. If this could get any weirder I'm sure it would. "Well, crap," I mumbled under my breath. "Mike, I need your help. Take Embry out in the living room will you."

I stepped around the shattered dish on the floor and grabbed Amber by the shoulders while Mike pulled Embry away. Both struggled against us but I had to get them apart so we could explain what was going on. Finally we got them calmed down. "Amber, do you remember that you asked me about imprinting?" She nodded still in a bit of a daze. "Well that what just happened to you."

"I imprinted," she squeaked.

"Yes, and Embry imprinted on you," I said.

She whispered,"he did?"

I nodded with a grin, then she did something I did not expect. She got mad. Very mad. Mad enough that she started shaking and I instantly had to drag her outside the house before she phased. As soon as we hit the cooler night air she exploded, growling and snapping at nothing in particular. Oh, this was bad! I threw off my clothes right in front of everybody and phased after her.

When I heard her thoughts I was shocked. "I did not want this now. I wanted to go to college. I wanted a career and _then _a family. Why does this creepy stuff keep happening to _me._"

Okay this I could fix, "Amber, calm down. You can still have all those things. Just because you imprint doesn't mean you have to give up what you want."

Her eyes narrowed at me with a low growl, "I don't see you going on with what you wanted to do."

I had to laugh at that, "That's because I still haven't decided what I want to do. Right now this is my career. To be honest I've kind of learned to like it. But if I wanted to do something different Jacob would let me cut back and do what I needed to do. This is a job yes and it's part of our heritage but it doesn't mean that this is all there is."

I felt her relax and then I heard Quil's voice come in, "I don't mean to be nosy but what did I miss?"

I saw Amber's ear's perk up as if she'd heard his voice in the air then her head went down as she groaned, "oh man, I can't believe I just did that on my first night." She shook her head as she replayed what just happened.

Quil chuckled at her thoughts, "Don't worry about it. We've all had those days. I tell you what why don't you and Leah take the rest of this shift. I good run usually gets the energy off. I'll take the next one if that's okay with you Leah?"

I nodded, "That might be a good idea. Can you have Mike put some of our clothes in my changing room for us for when we get back."

"Sure, it's been a quiet night so far. I'll see you later."


	23. Chapter 23

_Okay so my hubby bought me a new laptop so I could write in other places while watching my kid. So far this is the first I've actually written on it. Now it's 1:00 in the morning where I'm at and I just finished this and scanned through for proof read. I may have missed some things because I'm tired and my daughter is actually sleeping in my bed next to me. So I hope you enjoy! And please leave a review._

**_7/10/10 Caught some mistakes so I'm correcting them. _**

* * *

MPOV

Embry took off running for the door and I grabbed him just in time to keep him from following Leah and Amber out to the yard. He fought against me yelling, "Get off me! She needs me!"

"No she doesn't. Not yet anyway. Let Leah get her calmed down. Trust me you don't want to be in that girl's head right now."

Embry finally shook me off and stood trembling violently and glaring at me as his breath puffed out angrily, "Like you know anything about it? Just because you imprinted on Leah doesn't make you some kind of expert. You didn't even know what you were until a few days ago."

I couldn't deny the accusation but I had a feeling that Leah could calm down Amber faster than Embry could at the moment. Plus I had no idea this kid could get this angry. He seemed such an even tempered, laid back kind of guy. This is not how his imprint needed to see him. "True but I do know more about girls than you; I'm betting. That GIRL is freaking out right now and the last thing she wants or needs is a guy that she might like seeing her in that state. Let her cool off and gain her composure. She needs a girl friend with her, which she has in Leah. Once Amber comes back she'll be in a much better place to sort all this out."

Embry's shaking started to slow down and his breathing started to come back to normal but the angry look on his fast wasn't ready to leave. "You'd better be right because if staying back just makes things worse, you and I are going to have it out."

I nodded my head, "Understood." What else could I say. I couldn't blame him for that one. If I was wrong then Leah was getting an earful from Amber and I'd have to deal with it from that end as well. So I was hoping that I was correct for more than one reason.

I walked away to finish eating my supper and to clean up the dishes. Quil came in the door shortly after to help and chuckled, "Well things are beginning to be a regular soap opera around here."

I shook my head, "I don't think even soap operas could get this weird. Where is Embry?"

"He's sitting out on the front porch with his guitar. Waiting for his girl to come back."

That's when I noticed the soft lilting music coming in the open door. The kid wasn't bad even if the song had a note of loneliness. Jeez, he just met her! I mean sure I felt a little lonely with Leah away from me too but come on. We'd survive apart for a few hours. Maybe it was because he and his imprint were younger. Who knows?

Seth stepped into the kitchen, "Is there anything left for me?"

I looked at him surprised, "Where have you been?"

He shrugged, "Needed to finish a paper in history. Now that it's done I can grab a bite to eat."

Quil looked up, "So you weren't bothered by all the ruckus?"

Seth had filled a plate and was quickly shoveling food in his mouth and asked around the mouthful, "Wha rucka?"

I glared at him, "Don't talk with your mouthful."

Seth gave me a look, swallowed, then said, "Okay mom," then "What ruckus?"

Quil laughed as he place the last dish in the dish washer, "Embry imprinted on Amber. She's not too thrilled on it though. She and Leah took the rest of this shift and I'll finish out theirs so they can run off her issues."

Seth stopped eating with his face falling, "Oh man, that means I'm the last one. This sucks! Not to mention having two girls that I'm related to imprinted that I have to deal with, along with Mike and Embry mooning over them. I'm going to get no sleep at all guarding the girls' door all the time. I swear somebody has a really messed up sense of humor and I'm the butt of the joke."

I leveled a look at Seth, "As far as Leah is concerned I think she can handle herself. And we just had this discussion recently; you don't need to worry about her with me. As far as Embry and Amber are concerned I think Amber will keep him at arms length as long as she can."

Seth laughed, "That's funny. You apparently aren't paying attention to how this imprint thing works. You can't keep the other person at arms length. Because you don't want to. She might not be ready for marriage yet but they won't be able to hold themselves apart. Admit it, even when Leah isn't with you; you're still thinking about her. And you would know if something happened to her. You can even guess what she's feeling right now."

I thought about what he said and he was right. I was sure that Leah was a little anxious over Amber but confident that Amber was going to get through this. And Leah was also more than a little happy to have another girl in the crew. Like a little sister. And yes I had been thinking about her all day while she was gone. I wasn't real comfortable with her being around the Cullen's without me there just in case but it wasn't my call. "I see your point. But at least you know that I'm rooming with Quil now. It's not like you have to watch me twenty-four/seven."

Seth rolled his eyes and set his empty plate in the sink, "Except when Quil is in town with his imprint. Sorry I'm not buying that one. If I have to camp outside their door I will. Now I'm going to get some rest before they get back. It's going to be a long night."

Quil watched Seth leave then looked back at the plate in the sink and grumbled, "He could have at least put his own plate in the dishwasher."

I chuckled, "He's too busy trying to play chaperone."

Quil shrugged, "Can't say I blame him though. If I had a sister I would probably do the same. It's not like there is another man in the family who can."

I nodded, "Yeah I know. I'd be the same. I was pretty protective of my mom growing up. It's the reason I left when I started to phase. I thought I was a danger to her."

Quil rinsed Seth's plate and put it in the dishwasher, "I don't mean to be nosy but do you know anything about your dad?"

I shook my head, wondering why this topic hadn't been brought up earlier.

"The only reason I ask is because there is another member of us that didn't have a dad growing up. And he's also the only other one that imprinted on a female wolf. Just seems a bit odd to me. Not that I understand any of this but it could be a connection."

I tilted my head, "Where is Embry's dad?"

Quil shrugged, "Don't know. Could be one of three men but none of us want to really ask to find out." He then fidgeted with the controls on the dishwasher. Looking back at my curious stare he shook his head, "It's probably either my dad, Jacob's dad or Sam's dad. All of them were married at the time so someone cheated on their wife."

"Oh," I said. Not knowing what else to say I looked down. Then looked toward the door. Could Embry be my brother? Or was it Quil or Sam? I looked back at Quil and he shrugged again. "Thanks for telling me. I mean I know it must be hard to think about that."

He stepped around me to walk out of the kitchen, "It's kind of old news around here but I thought you should know. Besides you're all my brothers whether by blood or not so it doesn't really matter to me anymore."

I put my hand out to him, "Thank you for that. It's the first time since I started phasing that I didn't feel like I'm completely weird."

He took my hand and shook it with a laugh, "You imprinted on Leah. You have to be a little weird but then I imprinted on a kid so what does that say about me?"

We both laughed then.


	24. Chapter 24

As I've said on my profile page I'm in the middle of moving back to my hometown. Going from a city of 150,000 to a town of 4,000. So I'm busy packing but I finally sat down and wrote this out. It's been on my mind for several days and maybe now I can concentrate on the move. I've appeased my wolves for now but Embry and Amber want me to write their story too. So this is kind of an intro for them. Watch for their story soon. I will finish this story though because Leah tells me that if I don't get it out before too much longer she might just take me out. Leah can still be kind of grumpy when she wants to be.

I hope you all like it and please review.

* * *

Leah POV

I was running with Amber but I was beginning to know what it felt like to be around me when I first changed. The girl's inner ranting was almost more than I could handle. She was fuming mostly at her lack of control but every once in awhile she would throw in something about her sister and then Embry. By the third loop and the sixth reference to my pack brother I had to stop it. "Amber, look, I know this is a lot to take in the first night but I can't have you putting down the other pack members. Nothing stays a secret in this group and I won't put up with dissension in the ranks. Embry is a good guy and you're lucky to imprint on him whether you know it now or not."

Amber pulled up next to me and stared at me then dropped her head, "I'm sorry I just don't know what to think. It's all weird."

I nodded, "I know but you really need to try and think positively about this. Because negativity just breeds negativity, I know from experience because I've already antagonized those guys enough. I'm trying to help you work through this and that is the first step. Try to see the good parts."

She took a deep breath, "Okay, you're right I know. And, well he is kind of cute. Like you said I could do a LOT worse." She took off again and tried to keep her nose to the trails following anything she found odd. Mostly deer tracks and the Cullen's hunting trails. She did her job well when she kept her mind on what she was doing.

I had to grin to myself as her mind wandered back to Embry. I had never really looked at him in that way but looking through Amber's eyes I guess I could see it. And I could feel the fear in her, worry that he would not like her after she freaked out like she did. I chuckled. She really didn't get the whole imprint thing yet. Amber growled at me because I was listening to her thoughts, but I just barked to get her mind back to work.

As we looped back around the bunkhouse I could hear Embry on the front porch playing his guitar, and I heard Amber ask, "Is he really playing 'Love Me Tender'? I mean I love the song but what guy besides Elvis actually plays that just because they want to?" I could here that she was truly interested.

"It's one of his favorites. I think his mom liked to hear him play it so he still does when he is feeling down. It comforts him. And if you tell him I said that I'll deny it." I growled back good naturedly.

She sighed, "He'll find out anyway. But that's kind of sweet. Poor, lonely puppy."

I snorted and started running, "Let's go further out. You're doing well enough I think you can handle it."

As we ran further into our shift it started raining again. I thought that I'd hear another deluge of ranting but Amber just kept to her nose to the ground. Even when we had to cross the river she happily jumped in and ran right through. When she noticed my inquisitive thoughts she laughed, "What can I say. I'm a little weird. I like the rain and splashing in the water. Plus it washes off the mud. Sam used to gripe at me that I spent most of my patrol in the ocean. Plus I can track some smells even in the water. Any time it rains you can schedule me to run. I love it."

"Good to know, but you still have school. I'll see what we can do, though. Did Sam know you could track like that?" I asked. He'd never said anything to me and Jacob didn't bring it up.

Amber mentally shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. He had a lot going on down there and I'm sure Tawny and I kept him pretty well distracted. That's something else. Tawny doesn't need to follow the scent on the ground or other objects. She can track just by the scent in the air. She could track certain birds through the forest, but I'm not supposed to know. She tried to keep it from me. Lot of good it did her."

My eyes grew wide, "Well that's pretty handy. No more sniffing up ants." I shook my head at the thought. Which drew a giggle from Amber.

"Try sniffing up one of those little fishies. That's the worst!" Then we both burst out laughing and barking quietly to ourselves.

I caught the scent just before she did and just seconds before Emmett appeared. Amber hunched back like she was going to charge then realized who it was. Emmett laughed, "Whoa, just me and Barney going hunting. Sorry to startle the newby. She's a bit jumpy isn't she." He then reached over slowly and scratched behind Amber's ears. "Good puppy." He said with a laugh then ran further on. Barnabus followed just nodding at both of us.

Amber shook herself,"Ugh, yuck! Good thing I like the rain I need to get that smell off me. Where is that river when you need it!" She yelled.

I laughed, "Remember, think positive."

She looked over at me like I'd lost my mind. I could here her brain working and she finally said, "You know if he weren't a vampire, and married to a vampire, and smell horrible. And I wasn't a wolf and imprinted on another wolf, I might think he was cute. And he gives really good ear scratches."

I laughed, "Way to look for the positive."

Another mental shrug, "I tried my best."

We took several more laps and ran through the river a couple more times before heading back to the bunkhouse to have Quil relieve us. He was sitting out on the porch waiting with Mike and while Embry continued to play parts of songs on his guitar. Mike looked over me with a wave, and said, "Your clothes are laid out in there." Then winked at me, I had no idea what that meant. I nodded my head and gave Quil a bark which had him jumping up and in the changing room quick.

I looked back at Amber, "I'll go first and get a shower. I'll give you two some time alone."

She nodded, "Thanks."

But before I got around the corner I heard Embry ask the wrong question and a tone that was not a good start, "Why do you smell like Emmett?"

But Amber had just the right comeback considering she was still in wolf form and soaked to the skin. She walked closer to Embry then shook as hard as she could covering him with water spray and what was left of Emmett's scent. Then I heard her say, "Now we both smell like him. Happy?"

I looked back at Embry while he sputtered and tried to shake the water out of his hair. I tried not to laugh. I really did. But a snicker slipped out. And he glared at me and then mumbled, "that was unnecessary."

I looked back at her and said, "I really should get onto you for that but I just can't. Good job! Sometimes they deserve it."

She laughed, and strutted after me. But my attention was turned to my own problems while I phased and saw what Mike had laid out for me to where. I groaned and bounced my head off the concrete wall a few times. He had to pick out the leopard print bra and panties. I don't even know why I kept them when they were sent down by that little blood sucking pixie. I swear she is evil and apparently Mike liked this kind of evil. Well it's not like I really had to wear them. I was just going in to take a shower and get ready for bed. I threw on the jean shorts and shirt tucking the underwear in the pocket of the shorts. I ran into my room to grab a sleep shirt from the drawer then went into my bathroom to take a shower. As the water ran the mud and dirt off me I thought about Mike digging through my drawer to find clothes for me. I know I kept the good stuff at the back of the drawer to keep it out of my sight. Why have to look at it if you don't have anyone to wear it for. But now I did, even if he wouldn't get to see it on me for awhile, he would at least know I was wearing it.

I giggled to myself and got out of the shower, dried off. Then on impulse I grabbed the panties and bra out of the pocket of my shorts and put them on glancing in the mirror and blushed. It had been so long since I worn anything like this, I grabbed the sleep shirt and through it on checking in the mirror to make sure you couldn't see anything that might give me away.

When I opened the door and looked out Amber wasn't in the room so I guessed she was out with Embry talking. I walked out my door and nearly tripped over my brother laying in the floor snoring. I rolled my eyes and decided stepping on him wouldn't hurt him too much and did just that. He grumbled, "Hey Leah." And rolled over falling back to sleep. Some protector he was. I walked down the hall to the kitchen for a snack before I went to sleep and was startled again when Mike was standing by the microwave. He smiled at me, "It's about warmed up."

I scowled, "How did you know?"

He pulled me close to him and winked, "I just knew." One of his fingers pushed the neck of my t-shirt over and kissed my bra strap. "Same as I knew you almost didn't wear those but changed your mind at the last minute. I can read you. Not as well as I can in wolf form but I can still get the essence of what you are thinking."

I gasped as the microwave dinged and he stepped back to get my food out. "When did you figure this out?"

He shrugged, "Just tonight."

"So this was a test?" I asked not sure how I felt being the guinea pig without my knowledge.

He shrugged again, "Yes but I also wanted to see if you'd do it. Now I get the torture of thinking about you wearing them." He shook his head, "Probably not my best plan but I can't say I regret it." He handed me a plate of leftovers with a glass of water. And with a hand to my back walked me out to the table. "Now get something to eat and go to bed. You have to be exhausted." He rubbed my shoulders while I ate and before I knew it I was about to fall asleep at the table.

Mike picked me up and carried me down the hall. How nice to be cared for. But Seth ruined it by waking up before we could step over him. "She can go in but not you. Leah's a big girl and can tuck herself in."

I had to smile at my little brother even though Mike grumbled. I kissed Mike's cheek then turned to hug Seth. "Thanks for looking out for me Seth. Even though it's a pain," I whispered in his ear.

As I crawled into my bed I could hear Amber in the shower singing "Love Me Tender."


	25. Chapter 25

This finally got typed after a week of beating my head against a wall with some other frustrations. Maybe I should do that more often. It seems the craziest situations for me promotes writing. That and being able to sit down on the weekends and doing it.

_**So recapping for everyone who waited so long for me to post.**_

Amber got moved up to Jacob's pack because her and her twin sister were causing too much trouble for Sam. Amber immediately imprinted on Embry and isn't real thrilled because she doesn't feel she's ready for that kind of relationship. Leah is trying to help Amber adjust to being a female wolf. And of course Leah is also adjusting herself to having an imprint of her own who is also imprinted on her. Seth is trying to be the BIG brother and protecting the girls from their imprints. Good luck with that, Seth. And on top of that there is a new vampire staying with the Cullens who used to be with the Volturi. He's trying to change his appetite to fit in with his hosts, and there is trouble brewing in Oregon that may or may not be vampire related.

Hope you like this chapter and please review.

* * *

LPOV

Jacob woke me up early and asked me to take a walk with him. Not a completely unusual thing since I was his Beta but it sucked when you felt like you could use a couple more hours of sleep. The serious look on his face stopped my griping though. "What's going on?"

"The situation in Oregon is getting worse. Carlisle, Jasper and Alice are headed down there to field it out. I'm going to go with them," he said quietly.

"Okay. How bad is it?" I asked cautiously.

"It's bad enough that the Volturi might get involved. Barnabus thinks he knows who it might be, but he doesn't trust himself enough to be around people yet to go."

I sighed, "I don't like this, Jake. What if this is just an attempt on the Volturi to divide and conquer. They could have sent Barnabus in as a spy and then sent someone close enough to cause a problem so they can split us up."

Jacob nodded, "I've though of that. I'm not completely ruling that out. I've notified Sam what my plans are and he is going to widen his circle so you may run into them out here. You are in charge of our crew until I get back. Also I want you to keep an eye on Nessie for me. Emmett, Rose, Edward, Bella and Esme are still here with Barnabus and watching him. But if things go bad, you help get Nessie out. Bella and Edward would want her to survive no matter what and so do I."

I nodded, "How long will you be gone?"

Jacob shook his head, "I don't know, but I'll give you regular updates."

I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, "Be careful. I don't want to be in control of this group by myself forever. I have other plans."

Jacob laughed half-hearted with a nod, "I'll let you tell the rest of the pack. I need to get some things and say good-bye to Nessie. I'll check in as soon as I'm down there."

I nodded and we walked back to the bunkhouse Jacob had to step over Seth in the hallway to get to his own room, "Seth, get up and get ready for school. Make sure you take Amber with you today."

Seth rolled over and stretched, " 'K," he said sleepily.

Jacob looked back at me and shook his head before he stepped into his room to get ready. Mike stepped out of his room at almost the same time stretching, "Guess it's time to fix breakfast, then I have to head down and start work at the store."

Dang I was going to have to rethink the schedule with Jacob gone and Mike working another job. "Help me wake up the rest of the group. We have to have a meeting."

Mike nodded and went back in his room to wake up Quil who probably hadn't gotten a lot of sleep either. By the time we had everyone but Embry and Jacob around the table, breakfast was almost ready. It's amazing how the smell or thought of food can wake up a pack of wolves. "Jacob had to leave with Carlisle for a little bit. They are checking out the situation down south. So we are going to have to figure out the schedule. Mike has a job down at the store so he won't be able to do day shifts. Seth and amber have school during the day and Amber will still patrol with me for a while longer. So they need evening shifts and so do I. So let's get this sorted out." After a few squabbles and biscuit being thrown at Seth, who promptly ate it, we got a schedule we could all live with.

I cleaned up the kitchen, and Mike gave me a quick kiss before he went off to work. How strangely domestic that felt, then Seth and Amber went off to their lessons while Quil went back to his room to sleep.

Embry was still out on shift. I decided to change and go out and inform him of what was going on, it was better than staying here and thinking I had just changed into a weird form of soccer mom.

It was a good thing I did too because Embry's mind was definitely not where it should be when I joined him. "Embry where are you going and what are you doing?"

"Huh?" he asked from his daydreaming, "Oh, Hi, Leah. Sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. I just can't get into this today." He looked around and realized he was standing just watching Amber out on the back porch of the Cullen's house working on her assignments.

I growled, "Get over here. We need to talk, and you need to get your head together. Do I need to start making rounds with you as well?"

Embry huffed and turned back towards me but he was listening as I let him in on what was going on. I ran with him for a little bit to see if he had any questions and also to make sure his head was back where it should be. I was going to have to keep checks on him. Speaking of checking up maybe I could take a run down to the store to see how Mike was doing. Take him lunch or something.

Embry laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You are as bad as me?"

I growled, "No I'm not, because I'm not doing this while I'm on duty."

Embry shook his head, "no but you are still obsessed."

I wanted to argue but couldn't. And the truth was I kind of liked being obsessed with Mike. It was better than being depressed and angry all the time.

"It's easier on us too," Embry said.

"Okay that's it. I don't need to hear voices in my head right now. Get back to work and make sure Quil takes his shift after you. He's bound to be tired. I'm heading down to the Rez. I also need to coordinate with Sam to see where he's extending his line to," I added realizing that I really did need to know that.

"Mmhmm," he said then chuckled, "I'm sure SAM will be glad to see you."

"Shut-up," I said with a laugh.

Mike had taken the truck so I decided just to run down. But I had to backtrack and tie the clothes on my leg that I had left in my changing room. I hated running with them on patrol but going other places you had to have them with you. Before I left I called down to Sam and let him know I was on my way. No need to scare the crap out of a puppy or two. It only took me a few minutes to reach the reservation and instantly started smelling dozens of tracks from other wolves. Wow, I hadn't realized this pack had grown so much. Maybe we needed to see if we could bring up some of the older ones. I heard Embry groan over my own thoughts. "Keep it to yourself Embry. I have to talk to Sam and Jacob first. And right now we could use a few more experienced kids."

"Yeah, but that means more of us will have to double up in rooms."

"Too bad," I said back.

Something else hit me as I was running closer in to the village. I could feel something else. A feeling of contentment that I hadn't felt before, but it wasn't coming from me. I tried tracking it to where it was strongest. I was pulled towards my mom's store; staying in the woods and brush to not be seen. OH, that's Mike! I could feel him even though he's not a wolf, and he's happy. I had to grin at myself.

"Hey, cool," Embry exclaimed, interrupting my euphoric state, "I wonder if Amber and I can do that."

"I think at this point anything is possible;" I said back, "Now get out of my private thoughts."

Embry laughed, "Sorry, but you have to admit, that's a pretty cool trick. If you can refine that think how it would help us as a pack. It's kind of like what Edward can do. Score another one for the wolves."

I sighed and growled and he said back, "okay, okay, getting back to work now."

I found a private place to change into my clothes and checked the time. It was still too early for lunch. I decided to test a theory and concentrated to send a message straight to Mike. I wasn't sure this would work or if I was just being silly but might as well try it out. I tried to let him know that I'd meet him for lunch in awhile. Suddenly I felt a push coming from my own mind and then it was like a door opening. I dropped to my knees from the overpowering effects of having my human mind bombarded before I recovered and realized I could hear someone else in my head. "Whoa!" we both thought. Then I heard, "Is that you Leah?" It was Mike.

"Holy Crap! It worked," I thought back.

I felt Mike getting his head together. "Yeah it worked all right. But next time we try this can we not try it when I'm up on a ladder. I nearly killed myself."

I giggled, "Sorry, umm can I meet you for lunch in a little while?"

Mike laughed, "Sure. Can't wait. I'll let your mom know you'll be stopping by."

"Okay," I said, "umm I wonder if we can shut this off? I mean it's cool and all but I'd rather not have you in my head all the time."

"I understand but it will be a lot of fun when your brother is trying to keep you away from me."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Quit being naughty. You have work to do. Now I'm going to try and shut you out. Don't get offended but I have to go talk to Sam and find out where all he's patrolling so we can coordinate."

He growled, "I don't really like you going to see him but I understand you have too."

"Quit being jealous," I said and tried to send him the feelings that were inside me for him.

"Oh, Wow! I'm happy now. Go do what you have to do," Mike stated.

I tried to pull myself back but it was hard. That door just wouldn't close back all the way, but I managed to have some privacy.

I ran over to my cousin's house and knocked on her door. Emily opened the door and stood there in shock. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

Emily shook her head, "Leah, Hi. I just wasn't expecting you. Well I was, but not like this. You just look different. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy! What's going on?"

I blushed and dropped my head, "Umm, I don't know. Just happy I guess."

Emily's face lit up with understanding, "It's this Mike isn't it! Oh, you HAVE to come in and tell me everything." She grabbed me and practically dragged me to the kitchen table.

I laughed as I went. "It's not that big of a deal." I tried to play it off; I wasn't sure how much I wanted to share. I heard Mike's voice from beyond the door in my head. "It's a VERY big deal!" I giggled too myself.

Emily gave me a look, "Yeah right. Spill the beans."

"Actually, I hate to do this but I came here to talk to Sam. I've got to work some things out before I go eat lunch with Mike," I said trying to change the subject.

Emily laughed, "That's not going to work with me, besides Sam left right after you called to go talk to his pack. He'll probably be back soon though since he knew you were coming by. Now tell me what is going on."

I shook my head, "I really don't know, Em. It's just the craziest thing, I'm happier than I've ever been but I have so much going on that I haven't had time to really figure it out."

"Sam told me you imprinted on each other. That's got to be tough to be away from each other," she asked.

I shrugged, "It is, but we are working that out. The really crazy thing is that Amber and Embry imprinted on each other too. They are really having it tough."

"Oh!" She nodded, "I can see why they would have more problems. They are younger than you and Mike. Especially Amber."

I sighed, "Emily I miss this. Just being able to talk to you again, without all the bad stuff, is wonderful. It helps too."

Emily jumped up from her chair and gave me a big hug, "I'm so glad. You know I hated how things happened and I never meant to hurt you."

I nodded my head, "I know. And now I'm glad that you and Sam are together. Because of how things turned out I found Mike. And now you and I are both happy."

The front door opened and Sam came through, "Hey, Leah,"

"Hi, Sam, we need to settle out the lines. I don't want any of your puppies getting hurt attacking one of my crew," I said with a laugh.

Sam shook his head, "By the way, how's Amber doing?"

"Okay. I think she's fitting in fine," I said with a laugh then told him what happened between Embry and Amber.

Sam looked stunned and ran a hand through his hair, "This is getting freakier all the time."

"Yep," I said, deciding not to tip the boat completely over by informing him of my latest discovery. We moved on to business and I made a plan to come down more often to visit with Emily. After what happened today she may be the only one I could talk to for awhile.

I wrapped up my visit and headed back over to the store. On my way I opened that portal in my head and tried to tell Mike that I was on my way. "That was much better than that first time. I think we are getting better at this. Your mom said she'd make us some sandwiches."


	26. Chapter 26

Finally I have the new chapter done. This chapter goes along with a side story that I have started called Leslie Taylor – New Vampire.

To catch us up there is a vampire threat coming up from Oregon and Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Jacob have gone down to find out what is up. Of course that leaves Leah to hold down the fort with the two newest members to Jacob's Pack, Mike and Amber. There is also the new vampire Barnabus who has taken up residence with the Cullen's. He used to be with the Volturi so no one is sure whether he can be trusted or not. Oh and if that isn't enough going on Mike and Leah can talk to each other telepathically without being in wolf form.

* * *

LPOV

During lunch with Mike we continued to experiment with this new little mind trick we found. Practicing closing each other out and then opening back up. We must have looked like a quite a pair to someone who might be watching, which my mom was. We sat quietly but every few minutes we'd break out laughing for what looked like no reason. But even though we looked like a couple of loony's we had a good time.

When we were finished I knew it was time to get serious. I went back towards the Cullen's place and pretended that everything was normal; at least normal for us anyway. But as the hours passed with no information from Jake I began to get more nervous. I was on my shift with Amber when I finally felt Jake phase and was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sorry it took us a while to get started," he said "Haven't got much to go on yet but keep your ears open. Right now I just had to get out of the car with the Vamps."

I wrinkled my nose as he remembered the smell and Amber started to sneeze. "Thanks, you just had to share didn't you?" I said back.

I felt him take a deep breath of the fresh air around him, "Better?"

I watched Amber shake her head still trying to get the smell out of her nose and I laughed, "Sure, now I have work to do. By the way, all is quiet here."

"Good," he said, "Keep me informed."

"Will do boss," I said.

Then he said, "Amber?"

"Yes," she said nervously.

"Just making sure you are still there? You're a quiet one. It's nice to see someone can keep their thoughts to themselves sometimes," Jacob said.

"Oh. Thanks," she said almost giddy, and then her thoughts scattered.

"Amber, don't lose it now." I said to her and Jake chuckled.

I saw her shake her head quickly but gathered herself and got back to work. Impressive, I thought to myself. When she needed to, she could pull it together. "Amber, why don't you take the West side and I'll take the East. I'll meet you on the other side."

"Got it," she said and wheeled on her back legs and took off.

Jake's head was on his run so it was quiet for awhile. All of our thoughts were on the business ahead. During the hours that came Jake phased in and out a few times giving me updates as he went. There was a news story about a pregnant girl but they weren't sure if it was connected. Suddenly I saw him skid to a stop as he watched the car pull over. Jasper ran out towards him, which made me flinch, but Jacob kept his cool as Jasper said, "Jacob, Alice just had a vision. She saw Carlisle bent over a girl in the woods just a little ways south of here. The girl is pregnant. Keep your nose down because Alice won't see any more now that you know. We are going to find a place to pull off and join you. Keep going."

I watched Jacob take off in a dead run. And my first thought was I should be there with him. Knowing I wouldn't be much good while I was watching this unfold I told Amber to go get Seth and a few minutes later I felt my brother phase.

"What's up sis?"

"Shh, help Amber I have to keep an eye on what is going on with Jake."

He tuned in to what was going on and said, "Oh, okay." Then he started running the rest of the East side of the circle.

I ran back to the Cullen's house and hoped that Edward would be where he could here me bark. I didn't want to panic anyone but hopefully he would come out and listen to what was going on in my head.

I saw him come out to the back deck and he said, "Is everyone okay, Leah?"

I relayed what had been happening so far with Jacob and what I could hear happening right then. I didn't know if he could understand everything that was going on in my head because I wasn't certain of all of it myself, especially when things started hitting the fan.

All I could figure out was Jacob and Jasper were ripping apart a Vampire that was trying to kill a pregnant girl. And Jasper was picking up some things that hadn't gone in the fire. And at the end Jacob had went back to where the girl was and phased out. Well at least he was safe but it didn't help as far as information went. I looked back at Edward and he nodded, "Yes I got all that but I'm not sure what it means except that a vampire was killed. If I hear any more I'll call down to the bunkhouse."

I nodded and told him I'd do the same, and then headed back to where Seth was running my rounds.

"Seth you can go back now. If something comes up I'll let you know," I said.

"Do you mind if I stay for a little bit longer? Just in case Jake phases back in and needs to talk to you. I don't want to have to phase out and right back in again. I'll just go up to the porch and take a nap for now."

"Yeah that's fine," I said. While I continued to run tuning in to Amber now the excitement was over. "You okay Amber?"

"Yeah, but that was intense," she said quietly.

"Do you have any questions?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just wondering how Jacob didn't go after the Cullen's in the middle of that?"

I hadn't thought of that being the biggest question she would have. "I guess we just know their smells. We don't associate it quite as much with being the threat that you might. It takes time, but you'll get there. Why don't you go ahead and go back to the bunkhouse and rest. That was a lot to take in at once."

Amber shook her head, "No I'm fine. I'd rather stay here and finish out my shift if that's okay?"

"Sure it's fine with me."

After about a half an hour I woke Seth up and told him to go on in. Apparently Jacob wasn't going to phase back any time soon. Seth nodded sleepily and headed back in.

After Amber's shift was up Mike came out to take over. I hadn't run a shift with him in awhile but I was hoping to hear from Jacob soon so I stayed. I could hear him before he phased which was so weird, and once he phased I had to shake myself to get over the chill that run down my spine.

He came up beside me, "Hey there, good lookin'."

I rolled my eyes, "Really, don't do that when we're wolves. It's just kind of icky."

"What? You don't like the way I look?" he said with mock hurt.

"You know it's not that. It's just we're freaky enough as it is; can we at least keep the romantic stuff to human form."

He barked out a laugh, "Okay fine, I'll try and keep it human. By the way why don't you go on to bed? There might be a reason why Jacob can't phase and he may call. You shouldn't wear yourself down."

I shook my head, "I'm afraid he might have a very good reason why he hasn't phased and if he calls someone will let me know. If he phases I want to be the one to get spelled in. I'm his second."

Mike shook his head in defeat, "Okay, just don't let it go too long. If nothing else call him later. You won't be good to anyone if you are exhausted."

"Fair enough, I'll take the west side for now," I said.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey, Look I have put up two chapters within days of each other. I'm on a roll. And please review let me know what you are thinking.

* * *

LPOV

Finally a call came through on the phone from Jacob. I was nearly livid with worry by the time I got back to the bunk house. "What is going on? Why couldn't you phase back?" I yelled to him on the phone.

"It's okay Leah. But a lot is going on. Just stay at the bunkhouse and I will be there as soon as I can to explain. This world is going crazy. I gotta go now," and just before he hung up I heard something that sounded like a baby cry. Surely that wasn't really what I heard. Or maybe they were just stopped somewhere that was public and he couldn't talk right then. Whatever it was I was going to bed and getting some sleep before Jacob got back. Hopefully a couple of hours would help.

Little did I know that it would take much more sleep to have the comprehension skills to deal with what we were about to go through. Mike woke me up after a few hours. At first I thought he was in the room with me but he was actually nearly yelling at me through our mind link or whatever it was called. "Freaking stop yelling! You're giving me a headache." I said back.

"Sorry but you need to get up to the Cullen's house, and I had to get past that dream you were having of us. By the way it's a good thing I'm running alone now. I really don't think you want the rest of the pack seeing that!" he said with a barking chuckle.

I had to think back and then blushed. "Shut up or it will never happen." I stated grumpily. Getting out of bed and getting dressed I tried to stay quiet so as not to wake up Amber. I looked out the door leading to the hallway to see if Seth was lying in front of the door, and of course he was. Kicking him to wake him up I stated, "I've got to run up to the Cullen's I'll be back."

He grumbled and rubbed his side as if I'd bruised him and said, "I'll check in on Mike in a little bit."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." Then I headed out the opposite door and took off running up to the big house. I decided not to phase because I really didn't feel like changing in and out of clothes but that didn't stop Mike from jumping into my head on the way.

"You aren't really upset with me are you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked back, distracted with what Jacob might need me for. "Oh, no I'm just grumpy when I first wake up. Especially when I haven't had much sleep."

"Oh, I was wondering why you didn't phase? I thought you were mad at me and trying to keep me out?"

I laughed, "I think it's a little late for that technique. Hey I've got to go inside now." I stopped outside on the back deck of the house and added to Mike, "Could you do me a favor and try and NOT tune into what is going on? I don't want the rest of the pack in on information before Jacob is ready to tell them."

"Okay, I'll try but I don't know how effective it will be. But you might want to let Jacob know we can do this if he hasn't already found out on his own."

"I know," I said then stepped through the back door to the inside of the house.

The first person I saw was Edward playing his piano with Renesme sitting next to him on the bench. He glanced at me and smiled saying, "Well, that's a new trick. Jacob is in the kitchen raiding the refrigerator, if you want to talk to him first. Everyone will be down soon so we can all catch up on what happened."

I cringed at my lack of memory that Edward would know mine and Mike's secret. I wasn't quite ready to let anyone else know because I wasn't so sure of it myself. Edward chuckled and looked at me again, "Is anything really a secret around here for long?"

I shook my head and made my way to the kitchen finding Jacob pulling out half of the contents. He looked back over his shoulder and asked, "You want something to eat?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine," I said sitting on a bar stool while I watched him make a gigantic sandwich.

I heard Mike growl then say in my head, "You haven't eaten in awhile. You should fix yourself something while you are there."

"I thought you were getting out of my head?" I thought. Then I looked at Jacob, "On second thought that looks pretty good. Did Edward cook the roast beef?"

Jacob's mouth was full so he just nodded and said, "mmhmm." He shoved the fixings toward me and grabbed an extra plate from the cabinet.

As I made my sandwich I felt Mike's satisfaction that I was taking care of myself but he didn't say anything. "So, Jake, I have a little weird news to tell you."

He looked at me quizzically as he chewed his food slowly. "Well, Mike and I figured out we can talk to each other telepathically." Then he gave me a look like I'd lost my mind, "So?" he said after swallowing.

"When we aren't wolves or when one of us is and the other isn't," I stated.

Jake's eyes got big and his mouth dropped open, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can he hear us now?"

I nodded and said, "I've asked him to try and tune out the conversation up here so that the others don't know what is going on until you tell them."

"So if you are human and having a conversation with Mike while he's a wolf any other wolf can hear it," Jake asked.

"Yep, but if we are both human we are the only ones who hear unless we think about it later. We apparently can also hear each others dreams, I think," I said.

He took a deep breath and tilted his head back, "Well that's weird." Then shook his head and shrugged, "Okay then." Then he finished his sandwich in two big bites. "In that case, Mike, get Edwards recipe for this roast beef. It's delicious."

I heard Mike chuckle and I said what he was thinking, "He wants to know how you know since you inhaled it rather than chewing it?"

Jake frowned at me but before he could say anything Rosalie walked into the holding a bundle of blankets. "It's your turn for awhile. Edward says she's getting cold."

Jake sighed and took the bundle grumbling, "If you would put her in her crib to sleep once in awhile she wouldn't have to be warmed up so often." He shifted the blankets around and they fell away enough for me to see the soft features of a baby girl.

"What the hell is that? And why is it here?" I asked in surprise.

Rose hissed at me for the first time in a long time then said, "Don't use that language around my daughter."

"Whoa! Now, wait just a minute. I'm not looking for another run in with the V squad here! What is going on?"

Edward came in the room behind Rose and said, "That's what we are going to explain right now. That baby is not a hybrid like Renesme and Rose and Emmett have adopted her for the time being." He then looked at Jacob and said, "Barnabus is going to explain what he knows about that amulet Jasper found, too. So if we could all go back in the living room we can start from the top."

I heard the baby start to whimper and Rose ran to get a bottle ready handing it to Jacob. Jacob plugged it into the little ones mouth and I watched as she sucked it down hungrily. It was weird how Jake and Rose worked as a team when it came to babies but they'd been through it with Renesme not too long ago. There was a tug at my heart as I looked over at Rose and then back at the baby girl, "Have you named her?"

Rose smiled gently, "Hope Alice Marie."

I smiled back, "That's beautiful. I'm sorry I freaked."

She looked at me calculatingly then nodded, "I don't particularly want them back here either." She looked at Jacob then back at me, "would you like to hold her?"

"Really? I'd love to if you're sure," I said knowing that this is probably as close as she and I ever came to friendship.

She nodded with an odd look, "she needs warm bodies every so often."

I held my arms out to Jacob and he passed Hope over to me with the bottle, and snuggling the bundle in my arms made me almost want to cry. There was something that was so wonderful about it. Then I felt Mike chuckle, "Don't rush things. Let's think about dating first, then a wedding, then kids. I'd like to do this in the right order if you don't mind."

I smiled and saw Edward waved his hand for us all to join them in the other room.


	28. Chapter 28

This one took a lot of thought on just how I wanted it worded. I'm still not sure I got it right so it may change slightly as I continue to re read it.

* * *

LPOV

Barnabus held up the amulet in the light and studied it. A circle of jade strung on what looked like leather strand. Covering half of the jade was a silver crescent shape. I waited holding Hope to my shoulder as I patted her back. She'd fallen asleep without burping and I was afraid she would have a tummy ache if I didn't get it out of her.

"It's what I thought it was," Barnabus finally said. "Two parts of the TriCirclet, or the Terlunsol, which ever you prefer."

"In English please," Jacob asked.

Barney narrowed his eyes and sighed, "The Jade piece represents Earth, or Terra. The silver part represents the Moon, or Luna. My guess is the third part is still around the neck of the third Vampire running loose, representing the Sun, or Solar. I guess you could call it a religious cult except they believe _they_ are the Gods. The Terra was probably searching for a new Luna which would explain the need for blonde females."

"So you are saying that not only do you have your own Royalty you have your own religious sects as well?" I had to ask.

Edward looked over at me, "We aren't all that different from humans. We want explanations for why we are here too. By all rights _we_ shouldn't exist anymore than werewolves. You have stories and explanations for who you are, you have a chief and a counsel for leadership. Is that so different from any other group?"

"Hmm, good point," I said nodding, "it just seems odd in a way. You are so powerful that it seems you _should_ be above that."

Barnabus chuckled to himself, "Or need it more."

Carlisle interrupted, "So this Solar Vampire, will it be dangerous? Do we need to go after it?"

Barney shrugged, "Possibly, it depends on how attached she is to the others. The bigger problem is exposure. Solar believes that they are above the sunlight restriction because they are the Sun Goddesses. They will walk out on a sunny day with no clothing for all to see what they are. And she will try to find the Terra if he doesn't show up soon. We have some time but not much."

"So what exactly is this TriCirclet religion mean?" I had to ask. Maybe understanding the religion would help us keep things under control.

"As I said before they believe they are the Gods of the Sun, Moon, and Earth. But to add to that they believe that the Sun and Moon provide the Food for their use and the Earth provides grazing lands for their food." Barnabus answered

"When you say food?" I asked.

"I mean humans. These three, or should I say the one that is left, would not understand the Cullen's feeding habits. As a matter of fact it would go completely against their beliefs."

Carlisle looked up, "So why haven't we heard about this before?"

Barney shrugged, "I thought it had been wiped out. The Sun Goddesses kept putting us all in danger so Aro had them hunted down. I'm not sure where this Coven came from, from the Jade piece I would say Asia but that really doesn't mean anything. It's just as possible that this piece was made in a Jewelry shop. And the members are found along the way. When one member gets destroyed then he or she is replaced."

The baby laying against my shoulder finally let out a loud burp in her sleep which startled us all, relieving the tension in the room and making us all chuckle. Rosalie walked over with her arms outstretched and I handed the little bundle over.

Then looking at Carlisle as Jacob asked, "So what's our next step?"

Edward shook his head, "We really can't do anything yet. We don't even know where to start looking for this Solar. The only thing we can do is keep it out of our territory. At least until she shows herself in some way."

Jacob looked over at me, "I'll talk to Sam. We can bring some more of the veterans up here. Let him get some more of the younger ones trained. We'll need to get some more beds.

I nodded but my mind was still on the third blood sucker. Looking back at Barnabus I said, "You said that the blondes explained the Luna, what is the connection between physical features and what they represent?"

He looked at me in surprise, "Good question. Most of these covens use blondes to represent Luna, Redheads to represent the sun and brunettes for the Earth. It's not always the case though. Sometimes it is a supernatural skill that holds the spot. I once saw a Luna who was a brunette but could control water like the Moon controls the tides. But those kinds of traits in the TriCirclets were very rare even before the Volturi took care of the problem So it is likely you are looking for a red headed woman."

Jacob sighed, "Another red head, fantastic!"

My thoughts went straight back to that Victoria chic that brought the newborns to us. I figured this one would be easier to catch _if_ what Barnabus told us was the truth. But if it had been true then how could they have survived so long without the Volturi's notice?

Edward glanced up at me, "Maybe they haven't _survived_ maybe it's something that's been restarted."

"Like coming across some old stories along the way and regenerating them? But where would they find them?" I said out loud. And then to myself I thought "Where's the nearest Vampire library or archeological dig? Here comes Vampire Indiana Jones."

Edward narrowed his eyes thinking, "you may be on to something there."

Emmett growled, "I'm lost."

Jacob nodded, "I hate it when he does that."

Edward rolled his eyes then looked at Barnabus, "She was thinking that maybe this isn't something the Volturi missed in destroying. Maybe this is something that has been recreated. Maybe someone has come across something they shouldn't have and restarted this cult. In which case where did they find the information? This is not something we just pass along it had to be given or expressly looked for."

Barnabus frowned, "The only ones that I'm absolutely sure who have this knowledge are the Volturi and now you. Everyone else was destroyed to keep it from happening again _or_ know better than to use the knowledge."

Edward sighed, "Just like the newborn armies in the South."

"Okay so what has all this got to do with the baby?" I asked gesturing towards Rosalie who was rocking the little one although Hope was already asleep.

Carlisle shook his head looking tired, even though it was impossible for him to be that way. "I'm guessing it was the vampire that represents earth whom had kidnapped the baby's mother. She was still pregnant when he tried to kill her. We arrived in time to deliver the baby before the venom got to it. The mother is with Alice and Jasper right now going through the transformation. They took her to Denali to be with Tanya and her family. We felt it would be safer this way. I am hoping that we can teach her our way of surviving so that at some point we can reunite mother and daughter."

"Won't that still be dangerous for the baby? I mean how is she not going to figure out about vampires if she's living with them?" I asked.

Carlisle looked to Rosalie and Hope before answering, "We will just have to do the best we can for now. It would be difficult to just give up the baby without a lot of questions to answer."

I nodded at the truth of that statement. What kind of craziness had I been born into?

Mike chose that moment to pop back into my head and said, "Hey, I'm finishing my shift. Seth is taking over now."

"Thanks, we will be down in a little bit to talk to everyone," I said back.

I looked over at Jake, "Seth is phasing to do his shift."

Jacob looked confused for a moment the chuckled, "That is just weird. I guess we should get down there and talk to everyone.

Edward laughed, "And I need to call Alice and Jasper to see how they are doing."


End file.
